Kiss me before twilight
by ilovemyself26
Summary: What would happen if Bella met Victoria from the beginning? Whom Bella would love? Oh.. you know it's Alice! Read the story for more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story. I couldn't stay away from writing I suppose. I'm still in the beginning of this story. I'm still thinking… Well.. Read and tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

I'm here again. In this place I called home not so many years ago. I'm back to Forks to live with Charlie. Who is Charlie? My "dad". I haven't called him like that since Renee left him and took me with her. Charlie is a nice man but I can't see him as my dad. He is a stranger to me and now I have to live with a stranger. Nice. But what could I do? Ha? Renee married someone and I was an obstacle to her married life. She sent me here to this shit hole place. At least next year I will be 18 and I can leave. For now I have to have patience. It's a year. It will pass. I hope so.

"Bella?" shit. I hear him walk the stairs. He is knocking on my door

"Yeah?"

"Are you awake?" Now I am. Thank God he is not coming in.

"Yes."

"Will you have breakfast before you go to school?"

"I'll be down in a minute"

"ok"

I have to go at school. I don't know anyone there. The only one I remember is a friend of mine when we were kids. Jacob or Jake. I shorten his name where we were kids. But he isn't a "white face" as me and he doesn't go to school here. I hope he is still here. I could have a friend.

I took an apple and left the house. Charlie gave me an old truck so I can go to and come from there or for any other needs I may have. I don't feel going at school today though.

_Charlie.. what you don't know it's not that bad_

When I was living here I always liked the forest. It was quiet and I could lie on the grass. What I most liked though was the fog. Strange ha? The tall trees, the fog, the flora. It was like I was living in a fairy tale. It was my fairy tale. Now I want to go that fairy tale of mine. It's not that bad. I skipped school. If Charlie finds out I could tell that it was the truck. _Sorry Charlie.. The truck broke_

I walked in the forest. I feel so calm inside. It's like all my thoughts are vanishing. As I walked, lost in my head I heard some noises from deep in the forest. "Maybe it's an animal." I said to myself. The noise is getting closer and closer. My inter instincts tell me to leave. Run. And I ran. As much as I could. When I looked behind me I saw something strange. It's not an animal. I'm not staying to find out. I run again. But as clumsy as I am I fell on my knees. This time I can see what is that that is hunting me. _Bad day for a walk Bella_ . She is a girl, with golden long hair, with leather black pant and leather red long coat. She hasn't a human beauty. She is beautiful but not in human standards. And she is on top of me. And I can see her teeth. She growls. What is she? And I close my eyes. Before I can do this I hear something else. Another growl. I can see 3 other people behind the woman that she was almost near to attack me. I feel dizzy and I can't make out their faces. I see the four of them fighting with each other. Now it's more clear to me. It's two women and two guys. The three of them attacking her. The odds it's not with her. Three against one? And then I close my eyes. But I hear some voices.

"_Who was that?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_I should have seen her coming here. I don't know why I couldn't"_

"_What we'll do with the girl?"_

"_Take her to the hospital. Carlisle will be there"_

_And by that I was out. Who were they? And they saved me from her._

_

* * *

  
_

**TBC**

**Did you like it? I hope you did. You know me. I post one or two chapters a day. For now I have to think what my second chapter will be.**

**R&R**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another update. Tell me what you think. I'm trying my best. For any structure mistakes sorry… I know my spelling is good but maybe something's missing with my structure. English it's not my first language!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't say it before but I do not own Twilight, obviously, all disclaimers go to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

I open my eyes and all I see it's white. Am I dead? I hope not. But if I was I wouldn't hear voices. Wouldn't I? My head is hurt. Ow..

"Bella? Bella? Are you ok?" I know that voice. It's Charlie. How? "It's ok. Can you understand me?"

I try to speak but all I say now is coming out as a whisper. I don't have the strength to speak so I just nod.

"You hit your head. They found you in the forest. What were you thinking Bella?"

Is he serious? I'm hurt and he lectures me?

"Please Charlie. Don't"

"Anyway. I'm really glad that you are ok."

"Yeah. What happened?" I remember walking in the forest and then suddenly something or someone was right behind me chasing me in a game of hunting. It's when I fell down and that someone hit me on my head. I don't remember that much from then on. Only some other voices and fighting. And then I woke up here. Maybe Charlie knows something more

"Really.. I don't know. All I know is that someone called me and told me that you were in hospital. When I came here Dr. Cullen informed me that you were hurt on your head and you needed some stitches on your knee. Could you please tell me what in hell you were doing in the forest?"

"I wanted to think."

"You wanted to think.. She wanted to think. Don't you ever go to the forest by your own. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah ok. Whatever" and then the door opens and a blond tall man comes into the room. Again he is extremely beautiful as… Oh my God.. I remember.. The woman.. Blond, leather, growl, teeth, attack.

"Hello Bella, how are you today?"

"Well.. I'm fine.. I suppose"

"You hurt your head. Do you remember anything?" how can I say to them that a woman attacked me who had vampire teeth.. Vampire teeth? She was a vampire? No. It's not possible..

"Well not really. I remember I was attacked by someone or something. And someone else was there and helped me. That's all"

"Well. It's ok Bella. When you remember something else please.. Don't hesitate to ask for me"

"Thank you Dr. Cullen"

"You are very welcome. See you later"

And I was left alone again in my room. Charlie was out to have a smoke. Me? I lost myself in deep thoughts about yesterday. But if I'm here then someone found me. Those voices I heard before I close my eyes. Two men and a woman. Who were they? I didn't catch their faces but I do remember that were two guys and a woman. I remember her voice though. It was.. something else. Angelic. Clear but also in a whisper kind of way. Not to loud. I hope I could have seen them. I hope I could have seen her..

**Alice's POV**

We were down in the forest hunting with my brothers, Edward and Jasper. It has been a long time since I hunted and I chose the right day. These days I haven't have a full vision and I don't know why. Like something is blocking my way. Everything is a blur. Two days now I keep seeing a girl's face and then nothing. Then again. There is this girl I keep seeing. Who is she? And why I see only her. Deep in my thoughts I didn't catch the scent of another vampire. Edward and Jasper looked at me. And then it clicked. Someone like us was near. And he or she was ready to attack a human. A human with a very strong scent. We had to do something. We never hunted humans. We were vegan. And we were in peace with the ones in La Push. If we didn't hunt human they wouldn't kill us. If that human was killed the treaty was over.

"Can you smell that human? The scent is so irresistible." Jasper said. Jasper was new to this vegan thing and he couldn't control himself. At least not as Edward and me.

"Yes. But don't think. Act. That human is in danger. We have to help" I said and by that we were already running to the other vampire. And then I saw them. The vampire and the human. The girl from my visions. And the vampire was a woman who was ready to attack her. I had to do something. She already caught our scent and she knew we were there. Instant she let the girl and came to fight us. _Sorry dear but the odds it's against you. Really? Three against one?_ But she fought really well. She was strong. Maybe because she was feeding herself with human blood. But she won't feed with this human blood. I won't let her. We fought her hard and when she understood that she was no near to win she left.

We ran to the girl to see if she was ok. If we were late or something. But she was ok. She was out. She was hurt on her head. We had to do something.

"Who was that?" Edward asked. Jasper was out. The human blood was calling him and I had to do something quick.

"I don't know.I should have seen her coming here. I don't know why I couldn't"

"What we'll do with the girl?"

"Take her to the hospital. Carlisle will be there" me and Jasper couldn't go because of him. I had to be with him and calm him

Edward took her there. He told Carlisle what happened and he assured us that everything was fine.

Later that night I had to see her. I had to see the girl of my dreams. The girl of my vision. I went to the hospital. I was standing to her window. I didn't want to enter her room and find someone inside who would ask things. So I stayed outside all night seeing her breathe. She was so beautiful. Why I was feeling like that. I haven't felt like this before. I'm 114 and my heart never skipped like this. I have to know her. I need to talk to her. To find who she is. And why she has that impact to my heart. Tomorrow it's another day. I have all the time in the world. For now I'll comprise just by looking at her.

I had to leave before the morning come. A "human" outside a window? Yeah.. That's what I thought. But I would be back. I had to ask Carlisle if she was alright.

I was in the hallway waiting for Carlisle. He knew that I was there waiting for him. I heard them and her voice was heavenly. If I wasn't dead my heart would be out of my chest.

"_Well. It's ok Bella. When you remember something else please.. Don't hesitate __to ask for me"_

"_Thank you Dr. Cullen"_

"_You are very welcome. See you later" _I saw him coming.

"Well. How is she Carlisle?"

"She is fine. She is not that hurt beside her head but she will be fine. She is lucky you were there."

"Yeah. Does she remember anything?"

"I feel that she remembers but I'm not that sure."

"Can I see her?"

"Well she knows that someone was there and helped her. So I suppose you can. But be careful. Did you hunt yesterday?"

"I.. don't.. but I'm ok. Really."

"Alice, be careful please."

"I will. Thank you Carlisle"

I was two steps away from her room. I could smell her even though I was 1000 steps away from her. Her scent was intoxicated. Her head is turned to the window. And then I saw her. She turned her face now looking at me.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hm.. how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok I think."

"Nice"

"Do.. I.. know you?"

"Well.. I helped you.. yesterday.. in the forest"

"Ah.."

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

"You welcome"

"What is your name?"

"Alice"

"I'm Bella"

I met her. Face to face. The girl of my vision and maybe the girl of my dreams.

* * *

**TBC**

**This was the second chapter guys. I'm at work right now. Wait for another chapter tomorrow. If you feel that you liked what you read or didn't like please review. Reviews are always welcome.**

**R&R**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Higuys. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything for days but my schedule was so full that I couldn't see my parents. Thank you all for your story alerts, favorite my story and favorite author!! You know who you are guys.. So thank you!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

When she walked inside my room I didn't see her but I felt her. I was looking outside the window when I turned my head and saw her. I tried to think where I knew this beautiful woman who was standing before me. And then she talked. I couldn't forget her voice. I knew she was her in the forest but I had to ask her. I had to see if I was right. I asked her if I knew her and she told me that she helped me. She was the one that she found me. But I do remember though that she was with two other boys who attacked that thing. So she didn't only find me and brought me here but she was my savor as well. Her name was Alice and I was falling to her wonderland.

Here I am 4 months after of the attack. Alice and I kept talking even when I was out of the hospital. I found out that she was at the same school as I. I met her brothers and one sister. That morning, the day of the attack, besides Alice there were her two brothers together. Jasper and Edward. And then there were Rosalie and Emmet. They were a couple as far as I know. Edward, Jasper and Alice were single. In my mind I could see that Jasper liked Alice and sometimes I could see some looks at me from Edward too. I was more close to Edward and Alice though. Jasper was a nice guy but he was strange. With Alice I had most of my classes. So we were almost all day together. She would hold my hand, hug me out of nowhere, and smile at me with that unique smile of hers. She is so keen and I don't mind it at all.

I found myself get drowned of her every day. But I couldn't tell anything. She was a girl and I was a girl. And for one I wasn't sure if she was feeling the same for me. And I couldn't loose her as a friend. As the best friend I ever had. Edward seemed a good guy. The one you see in movies of 1800. And he liked me. And I liked him too but not the same way I liked Alice. So I thought of trying to be with him. As a couple. I could forget Alice and what I was feeling for her and besides a straight relationship is what everyone expects you to have.

And here I am today. I am with Edward while the one I want to be with is Alice. But being with Edward means that I can see Alice whenever I want. I'm with her all day at school and then I can see her when I am with Edward at his house. I know it's wrong treating him like this but… I can't. If it means that being with Edward I could be with Alice and see her then it was ok with me.

"Hey honey, what is it that you are thinking?"

I was so deep in my thoughts of Alice that I forgot Edward.

"Ehm.. nothing Edward."

"It didn't seem that you were thinking nothing"

He always pressure me to find out what is it that I am thinking. I can see him several times try to hear my thoughts. If he could do that thing. It's strange as it is that he is always cold. I asked him once but he didn't answer me back.

"Well Edward. I told you. I wasn't thinking anything at all. Why you keep pushing me every time?"

"I'm not pushing you. I feel that you are hiding for me."

"Speak for yourself"

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"Why is it always that your hands are cold? Why your eyes change color from time to time? Ha? Do you mind answer me these questions?"

"…"

"You have nothing to tell me?"

"Well.. Bella.. I really wanna tell you. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't know how you would feel after that."

"There is only one way to find out. Tell me"

"I would rather to show you. Come"

And we walked to the forest. We found an opening where I could see a sunray. Then out of nowhere I saw Edward who was 3 seconds ago by my side under that sunray. His body was shinning like he had millions of diamonds as skin. I was speechless.

"Edward?"

"Bella. This is what I am"

"And .. what is it that you are?"

Within seconds he stood behind me.

"How you did that?"

"Bella…"

"Please tell me"

"I'm a vampire"

I was shocked. I couldn't believe that Vampires existed. And I had one that I dated. No. It's not true

"Please say something. Are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you Edward. I am just socked. I didn't expect this"

"Well.."

I wasn't feeling afraid of him. Really. That could explain a lot. The cold hands. The eyes change color. And now that I think about it I never saw him eat at the cafeteria. Neither the others from his family. Alice?

"Is it only you or your rest of your family is vampires as well?"

"We are. Carlisle and Esme are our parents. Maybe not the real ones but we are a family for decades. I was changed by Carlisle."

"So what do you eat?"

"We are not drinking human blood. We hunt but only animals"

"You never tried human blood?"

"I tried once but I couldn't be a monster. And I couldn't bear the thought of killing someone just to feed myself."

Before I could ask he answer my question

"The others too. We are vegetarians. If you think about it"

"Well.. ok I suppose"

"So can you accept what I am? But you really mustn't say anything to anyone"

"I won't. But really.. who would believe me"

"Thank you Bella."

A realization hit me. The woman who attacked me was a vampire as well. Alice, Edward and Jasper fought her. And Alice, my Alice was a vampire. I had to talk with her.

**Alice's POV**

Bella. I fall for her for the very first time I saw her in my vision. And then I saw her again when she was at the forest being attacked from one of us. Vampires. I never felt that way for no one. I had to protect her. I had to meet her. It wasn't only her scent that attracted me to her but it was her, all of her that I loved. I couldn't be away from her. We became friends immediately. We had almost the same classes and I could be with her all day. I wanted to tell her that I was in love with her but I couldn't. I didn't know what she was feeling and I didn't want to jeopardize our relationship. She was my best friend. If it meant that I could only be with her as this then I wouldn't mind. But if my heart was still beating then it would be dead the day I saw in one of my visions that Bella and Edward would be together as a couple.

I knew he liked her as much as I did. He knew it because he could read my thoughts. And he asked her to be with him. I couldn't forgive him. But Bella.. why did she have to be with him? We belong together. But now she belongs to Edward. I'm just in his shadow. Watching without doing anything. She was always near me though. At school we were always together. Whenever I was at home she was always there with Edward. As much as it hurt me to see her with him at least I could be with her. I remember the day I asked her about Edward

"Bella?"

"Yes, Alice"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can. You can always ask me whatever you want" _oh Bella. If only you knew_

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

"Are you happy? With Edward?"

"Well.. I suppose I am" I could see that she wasn't telling the whole truth

"But do you love him?"

"…"

Before she could answer a vision hit me.

_Bella and Edward at the forest. It's noon. Maybe after school. They are talking and then Edward show himself to Bella. His body shining and Bella's expression is shocked. She told her that he is a vampire. That we all are vampires. And she is not afraid._

Bella knew. But not yet. It's not today because it is already evening so I suppose that Edward will tell her tomorrow.

"Alice?" I heard her voice

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine"

"Are you sure? Because you were out for some minutes"

"I was thinking"

"What were you thinking?" _You_

"That I have to go shopping. I have nothing to wear"

"Alice, really? You have a room closet."

"Yeah.. But I wore these clothes 3 months ago. I have to buy some new ones."

Before I could continue with our conversation another vision hit me.

_Bella and I talking. She seems angry but I can't figure out why. I keep trying to touch her arm but she keeps stepping back._

"_Alice? Why?"_

"_Bella, I couldn't" I tried to reach her_

"_Don't"_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Alice, are you for real?"_

"_Bella, please. Please understand me"_

"_What to understand Alice? You? Leaving me?"_

"_I couldn't stay here and know that I was a danger for you"_

"_Alice, don't you understand? All I wanted it was you" and she kissed me_

Wow. What was that? Bella and I kissed? When? How? And the most important question. Was she into me as I was to her? I had to figure that out. Soon.

* * *

**TBC**

**Well? What do you think? I will be back with another chapter tomorrow. I will this time. Till the next chapter…**

**R&R**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter for you! Thank you again guys for all the story and author alerts! Xx**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

**Alice's POV**

Between 15 minutes I have seen two visions with Bella. One with me and one with Edward. I couldn't believe that she would know tomorrow that we are vampires and I couldn't believe either that she kissed me. I don't know when this kissing thing is going to happen but I want to find out. If she kissed me probably she feels something for me. I wish she did. I would be the happiest woman on earth. After I saw the last vision with me and her I was back to her, mentally. She didn't know about my visions, yet, so I had to find again an explanation.

"Alice? Are you ok? You were out again. What is going on?"

"Ehm.. I'm fine. Deep thinking?"

"You seemed like that. But I'm worry. Are you totally fine?"

"Yes. Bella. I'm fine. Just a headache from thinking"

"Ok. If you're sure?"

"I'm sure" I had to ask her again about Edward though

"You didn't answer me"

"About what?"

"I asked you before if you loved Edward"

"…."

"Bella?"

"I love him." She hesitated. I knew she loved him. But is she in love with him?

"But are you in love with him?"

"What's with the 20 questions Alice? Why do you ask me that?"

"Nothing"

"Do you love Jasper?" what? She knows that I'm not with him

"What? You know we are not together Bella"

"Yeah. I have seen you how you look at him. And he loves you."

"Well he is my brother and my best friend. He understands me better than anyone. And when I want to talk to him about…" I had to stop there

"About…? Who?"

"Who I love" I was laconic

"And who you love Alice?" I could see the need in her eyes. She wanted to know but I couldn't tell her yet. First she had to know what we were. And then I could tell her that I loved her. I had to see what was going to happen after that. Maybe if I had another vision?

"It's late Bella. I have to get you home so you can rest. We will talk tomorrow at school. Will Edward come and get you?"

"Yes. I suppose we could talk at school"

And by that I took her to her place and came back to my room with lots of thoughts about Bella. I kept seeing her kissing me and if I could sleep and dream definitely I would have dreams of her. At least now I have hope that maybe she feels something for me.

**Bella's POV**

Alice had left me home. She was out before I blink. Why when I'm with her I feel so happy and so whole? Why I have not these feeling for Edward? I love him but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with her. Alice. I am. For a very long time now. Why I had to be with Edward. Stupid Bella. And she had to ask me if I loved him. Couldn't she see that I had eyes only for her? And she told me that she is not romantically involved with Jasper. But she told me that she tells him about who she loves. Now I'm jealous over an invisible person who don't know and wish I was that person. Why can't I tell her simply that I love her? Because I don't how she would feel. I'm feeling sleepy. It's already late and I have to get up early for school. Too many thoughts for a night. There is always tomorrow.

Edward was in time. He picked me up and we went to school. Another boring day. At least I could see her and talk to her. Alice was as always beautiful. I had my eyes on her for almost all day. We didn't discuss what we told to each other yesterday. I wanted to but if she wouldn't nor did I.

It was late in the afternoon when I was so deep in my thoughts of Alice when Edward asked me if I was ok. When I told him that I was ok he irritated me even more when he told me that I was hiding. Really? I'm hiding? What about him? He told me that he wanted to show me something.

He took me somewhere in the forest, in a clearing, and showed him to me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was in awe. He came next to me in seconds. I was curious. And then it hit me.

"I'm a vampire" a what? No way. These things don't exist. I didn't know why but I wasn't afraid of him. I had so many questions. Was he the only or the rest was the same? Alice too?

"Is it only you or your rest of your family is vampires as well?" he told me that they were all vampires. They didn't drink human blood and I was more relieved than ever. If they did, I don't know.

I was in socked. Really. Who would have thought that my current boyfriend is a vampire, my best friend who I really want her to be something more was a vampire and their whole family was vampires. Someone punked me. Yeah. But this was true. I wish that it was a farce. Now I had to go and see Alice. Why she couldn't tell me. She was my best friend after all.

I was 5 feet away from her door. When I was about to knock she was there to open. How?

"Alice? How you knew I was here?"

"Let's get inside. It's cold"

When we were inside I could see Carlisle and Esme in the living room. I didn't know where everybody else was and I could care less. Now I wanted some answers. Alice like if she heard me she took my hand and guide me to her room.

"Sit Bella"

"Alice.."

"Yeah. It's true" she had a sad face

"How you knew?"

"I saw it"

"You did what?"

"I saw it in a vision"

"How?" If I could be more surprised I would be.

"It's one of my powers being a vampire. As Edward's is to read minds"

"What?"

"He didn't tell you?" _I wanted to come to see you first.. so no he didn't_

"No he didn't. Did he.. he read my mind?" if he did he would know what I was feeling for her. If he did he wouldn't ask so many times

"Edward can read everyone's thoughts besides yours."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. How you feel about all of this?"

"I don't know. Ok I think. I am not afraid or anything" but then I was furious about her and why she didn't ever tell me

"And why you didn't tell me Alice? We are friends. Best friends. How you could keep such a thing from me?"

"Bella I couldn't. Please understand. It wasn't my place to tell you. I wanted to so many times."

"But you never did. And you had visions. So you knew things before happen"

"Sometimes"

"All the times you spaced out?"

"Yes"

"Will you tell me?"

"…."

"Alice? Please?"

"Yesterday I had a vision of Edward telling you about him. About us as vampires. So I knew how you would react. And then I had another vision.."

"What did you see Alice?" I was curious

"Bella…"

"Alice what did you see? Please tell me.."

"Us." She saw us? What we were doing?

"And?"

"…. Please Bella. Don't ask me that" I was next to her. Touching her hand with my thumb. She was cold like Edward but when I touched her I was feeling warm.

"Please Alice. Tell me" _please. I hope.._

"We were kissing" we WHAT?

"What? We were doing what?" she got up to leave when I hold her from her wrist nodding her to sit down

"I'm so sorry Alice"

"For what Bella?"

"For what I'm going to do right now" and by that I touched her lips with mine. It was soft, tender. Everything that Edward's wasn't and everything I imagined to be with her.

"Wow" Alice said surprised "I didn't see that happening"

"Did you like it?"

"Oh Bella. If only you knew.." I kissed her again. With more passion this time

"Would you care to tell me?"

"I am in love with you. I loved you the first time I saw you. But I couldn't tell you"

"Alice.. Oh Alice. Do you know how long I wanted to do that? For so long. But I didn't know if you would feel the same for me"

She spaced out again. After we proclaimed our love for each other. Why?

After a minute she was with me again.

"Alice? What did you see?"

"Edward. He will be here in 10 minutes." I forgot about him

"It's ok."

"No it's not Bella. Do you remember? He can read thoughts"

"Not mine." And I tried to kiss her again but she stepped aside from me

"He can read mine though. And he can read how much I want you right now. I could hide my thoughts for so long but now that we kissed I don't know if I can block you out of my mind"

"We will be ok"

"I don't know Bella." What is she saying?

"What are you telling me Alice?"

"I can't do that to Edward. He loves you so much."

"But I love you. I'm in love with you. I'm answering to the question of yours"

"I love you too. I wish you knew how much. But until you figure it out with Edward.. I have to go"

"Alice please.. don't."

"I have to. He is coming" and she was gone. Out of sight. And then he walked in.

"Edward"

"Hello my Bella." He tried to kiss me but I pushed him away

"What?"

"We have to talk"

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!! I'm back with another chapter! I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep my promise and post one chapter a day but with work.. you understand!! But as I told before I don't like incomplete stories at all!! So even if the end of the world comes I will finish the story!!! I'm not a drama queen!! Yeah I am!! But anyway.. enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Alice's POV**

Here I am. Running in the woods. To forget. But I don't want to forget. Not really. I should be happy that she told me she love me. I am. I truly am. But I can't think that she is another's ones Bella. I want her to be my Bella. And the sadder thing is that she is my brother's Bella. Now my visions come to clarify my thoughts. I saw her kissing me. I saw me leaving her. But I don't want to do such a thing. But if she can't figure out what is it that she really wants, me or Edward, I can't be with her. I must leave her. I must run away from her.

I left her with Edward an hour ago. I'm wondering what they saying to each other. I wonder what she is saying to him. That she loves me? That she wants to be with me? That I love her too? I could see in a vision but I don't really. I don't want to pursue a vision of them, because if I do I may be hurt. And I don't want to feel like that.

I remember the vision I had from her and me. The day I saw that she kissed me after that suppose I left her. It's then that I understood that maybe what I was feeling for her was the same. But if I left her then it means that I already decided. Decide that I will leave her. She is in good hands. _My brother's. _I can't say goodbye to her. If I do I probably won't go. Besides I really need to think over some things.

I sigh to myself and say _"Goodbye my Bella. For now"_ I know that it won't be long cause I can't stay away from her. Not now not ever.

**Bella's POV**

Before I turn my head to talk to her, Alice was already out. She told me that Edward was coming and that she must leave. If I could catch her before she left me I would say that _I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay beside me. I want you to hold my hand. I want you to kiss me. _But I couldn't say those things because she left me here waiting for him. Waiting for my boyfriend. But how I call him my boyfriend when what I want is to be Alice's girlfriend? I can't be with Edward now that I know she loves me too. If she told me before then I wouldn't be with him and I wouldn't hurt him telling him that I want to break up.

I'm not that cruel. I love Edward. But I came to love him as a friend. As a brother. We never came close to … you know.. that. I didn't feel ready or maybe I wasn't ready for him but her. But how you say to your boyfriend that you are in love with his sister? Yeah.. that's what I thought. Not easy. But I have too. It's the only way to be with her. He is here.

"Hello my Bella." He tried to kiss me but I pushed him away

"What?"

"We have to talk" I can see that he is curious. It's what Alice said. He can't read my thoughts and it's killing him.

"Yeah, ok. What is it that you would like to talk Bella?"

"Edward.. I don't know how to say that.."

"It's ok. You know you can tell me everything. It's just me"

"Yeah I know that. But it's not that easy"

"Just tell me" she caresses my hand and what I'm going to say it will be difficult.

" I want to break up with you."

"What?" I can see his eyes and but I can't figure him out. Sadness? Curiosity? Anger? All the above?

"I'm so sorry Edward, but I don't love you. I'm not in love with you"

"Then why you were with me? Ha Bella? Why?" that caught me off guard. Why I was with him when I all I wanted was his sister? Because I was afraid that she didn't want me back

"I'm sorry…"

"That's not enough you know. Sorry it's just not enough Bella" he was right. I hurt him and I couldn't take it back. "Is it someone else? Are you in love with someone else?"

"…." I can't.. I won't.. I must

"Please tell that there isn't anyone else"

"Edward.."

"Tell me that you are not in love with someone else. Tell me Bella" it's the first time that I was afraid of him. His eyes was changing from his light brown to dark and I was afraid that his monster inside of him would escape. But I had to tell him the truth

"I am. Sorry but I am. For a long time now." Now I could see his eyes. He was furious. He turned his back away from me and started to inhale and exhale.

"Who is he?" _try say who is she_

"She is. Alice" now he was lost. I think I lost him.

"ALICE? ALICE? As my sister Alice? As your best friend Alice? That Alice?"

"Yes."

"Fuck Bella. Just Fuck. How you both could do that to me? How? I loved you so much"

"Edward please understand. I loved Alice from the first time I heard just her voice. That time you were in the forest saving me from the other vampire. When I heard her sweet voice I was completely lost. And when I came to be her friend, when I came to be so close to her I felt myself drawn at her. I just couldn't help it. But I never acted to my feelings. I didn't know if she would like me the same as I did. So…"

"So.. you said lets just play with the other. It doesn't matter if he has not a heart. It doesn't matter.. he is just a lifeless monster"

"You know I would never think such a thing for you Edward. Not any of you. I don't think that you are a monster"

"Does she love you back?" I know she does. She told me before she left

"Yes. She does. And I love her so much Edward."

"Where is she now?"

"She left before you come. She had a vision of you coming and she couldn't be here thinking of me and you reading her thoughts. She just left to the woods about an hour ago." And by that I was feeling anxious, afraid of her and where she was. I know that I shouldn't be afraid for her but it's just something I feel. Although she is a vampire and can protect herself very well.

"Well. If you love someone you want them to be happy. And I want you to be happy. Even if it's with Alice." Was he leaving me free to be with Alice? And giving him his blessing? Wow

"Edward.."

"Go and be happy with her. I'm sorry but I have to leave for now Bella. See you.." and by that he left me and I was alone in their house.

Alice never came back at least as long as I was there but she never did when I got home either. I don't why but something inside me tells me that something is wrong. I tried to reach her to her cell phone but it was out of reach. Where is she? Why she is not here with me when I need her? _Alice.._

_

* * *

  
_

**TBC**

**That's it for now. I won't stay away longer than a week. That I can promise. Besides I like writing this story. I didn't want Edward to be cruel or violent. I love him but I love Alice/Bella more!**

**R&R**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to everyone!!! As I promised.. here I am again!! Thank you guys for the author and story alerts, favorite story and author!! You make me smile!!!!! Enjoy the new chapter!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Alice's POV**

I am farr away from her. I run and run without knowing where I am going. I don't care really. As for now I don't know where I am. I think I am somewhere near Alaska. If you are a vampire you don't care about time but I think that it's a day that I probably am missing! I never told anyone where I am going. I left without telling Esme or Carlisle. My cell phone is off. I don't know what to do. All I wanted was Bella. All I want right now is to clear my thoughts and not to see anything of her. I'll block my visions. That's it. If I won't I don't know. I'll run back to her.

How I came to a situation like this? How I came to love her. Although I am a hundred and something old I never felt like this for anyone. It's like something is burning inside me. The need, the want, the lust, the love. It's all the emotions that any human can feel, but I'm not human. I'm a monster. A creature of the night. I don't deserve her. If I ever could be with her I would always afraid of hurting her. I would be a constant danger for her. It's for the best that I am here. Maybe I should stay. Maybe I should call home to inform them. Yes, this is the best.

I open my cell phone and I see a couple of messages and lost calls. Most of them from Bella and some from Carlisle and Esme. Wow. They must really are so worried. I read the messages first. Of course the ones from Bella.

_Alice.__ We have to talk. Where are you? :)_

_Alice. I keep calling you and you don't answer your phone. Please call me. I need to tell you something. :)_

_Why don't you answer your phone? I am worried. Carlisle called me and he doesn't know where you are._

And last but not least

_Alice, where are you? Why you are doing this? Why don't you answer your phone please? I need you.. please come back to me. I love you._

If I could cry I would. I can see her need in these messages. It's the same I have. But I have to call home to tell them where I am.

"Alice" Carlisle is the one that spoke with the first tone

"Hi"

"Where are you Alice? We are worried. Everyone is worry. Bella told me that she doesn't know where you are. Why don't you answer your phone?" _too many questions_

"I'm fine. I had to leave"

"Where are you Alice?"

"I am somewhere near Alaska"

"Are you going to the Denali?" I thought about it but I didn't want to. I wanted to be alone

"No. It's better not to see anyone there. That's why I am near but not too near if you know what I mean. I don't want them to catch my scent."

"Why Alice?"

"Carlisle, please. Don't ask. For now you should know that I am ok. I don't know when I am coming back. Ok? Bye"

Before I end the call I heard him calling my name but I end it either way. I didn't want to give them any explanations.

It's been a month since I left Folks. My new home was the woods. There were a clear with a small frozen lake. A beautiful landscape not only for human eyes but for vampire also. I didn't have the need to hunt all the times. I was feeling ok but if I had the need there were plenty animals to hunt.

But although I blocked my visions of Bella this week I keep seeing her. Most of the times she cries alone looking at the window. I can see her calling my name. Where is Edward? Why is he not with her? I feel so sad that I can't be there to hold her. But then there are the ones that am afraid. These days I see her doing some strange and dangerous things. Riding a motorcycle is one and I keep seeing her on the top of a cliff. I don't know why she is up there. I hope she won't do what I think.

As I was looking the frozen lake I saw her. _On that cliff I kept seeing her. She seems confident. She is approaching the peak of the cliff. She says my name "Alice" and she jumps. I see her strangling to come up but the water stream keeping her down. She can't breathe._

Oh my God. Bella. My Bella. She is dead. She can't be. No. If I can see in the future then I have to stop her. Why she did something stupid like that? I have to run. Run as faster as I can.

**Bella's POV**

I miss her like hell. She wasn't answering her phone. Where is she? Why she didn't call me back to tell me that she is ok? Why she left without saying anything? Why is the only word I say these days? I didn't have the chance to tell her about me and Edward. We could be together now. _Oh Alice.._

It's been a month and I feel like something reaped my heart and dropped it away. I can't be without her. All I do is cry and cry over her. I am always inside my room. Charlie is getting worried but I can't let him in. I can't tell him why I feeling like this. He thinks that I had a crush and _he _didn't want me. Men. If only he knew that this someone is a girl. My girl. Alice.

I am like a ghost. A walking zombie. How nice. A walking zombie in love with a vampire. The perfect match. I have to do something. I have to think something else besides her. I don't want to forget her but I need to think something else or else I am gone. Mentally.

When I met the Cullens and of course Alice I almost forgot all the others. I forgot about Jacob. My friend from when I was younger. I always new that Jacob loved more than a friend but I didn't. For now I need a friend. I need someone beside the Cullens. And Jacob is one of them. I told him that I needed something to clear my thoughts. He didn't ask why. He just told me that he knew a way.

He came with two motorcycles. I never rode one and I didn't know if I would hurt myself. If Alice was here.. no.. I must not think of her. But I did ride a motorcycle and the sensation was amazing. The air caressing your face. With every k/m every thought going away. You feel that you are alone. You and only you. It was what I wanted. For some moments I forgot about her. And I felt guilty.

Hanging with Jacob was refreshing, different. I learned about him and his family. Jacob was a wolf. He was disgusted that I was good friends with the Cullens or the bloodsuckers as he named them. I was almost everyday in La Push. I could see the other wolfs on that cliff doing cliff jumping. I thought about it one day. When I was doing something danger my mind was off. And I wanted it.

I decided to jump today. I'm in this cliff where the others have been. My mind is already off. I jump. I'm in the water but I can't come to surface. The stream is so strong that is holding me down. I can't breathe. This is it. I'm dying and I will never see my girl again. Why?

**Alice's POV**

I am back to Folks. I'll go to Bella's house and wait for her. I hope that she is not dead. If she is I don't know what I will do. Only in thought and I already lose my mind.

**Bella's POV**

I was breathing again. How? Jacob. He is standing next to me. What did happen? Last thing I remember is me drawing.

"Bella. Are you ok?"

"Ehm.. yes Jake. Thank you"

"Why you jumped. Why you wanted to kill yourself?"

"I didn't want to kill myself Jake."

"Then why?" I never told him about my feelings

"Jake. You won't like it"

"Tell me either way"

"Well.. I wanted to not think about _her"_

"Her? Who?"

"Alice"

"That bloodsucker? Why? Has she done anything to you? If she did I kill her. You know I will"

"Jacob. Please. She hasn't done anything to me. I love her"

"You what?"

"I am in love with her. She left me and when I do something that involves danger my mind can block her out."

He didn't question me any more and I was more than glad. We got to my truck and came back home. When we arrived I felt my hurt biting so fast and I didn't know why. I said goodnight to Jacob and got inside my house. Before I can turn the lights on I felt someone holding me and hugging me from behind. I felt the cold hands immediately. I knew who it was without turning them on. It was her. It was Alice.

"Bella"

"Alice"

"Bella.. How? You are alive"

"Yes I am. How?"

"I saw it in a vision. I saw you jumping from a cliff. How could you do something that stupid Bella? Why you would want to kill yourself?"

"I didn't want to do such a thing. I was just.. cliff jumping?"

"Yeah, alright. Please don't do this again. I was so afraid that I lost you" but I had to ask her. Why she was here know?

"Alice? Why you are here?"

"I couldn't stay there knowing that you were dead or hurting. I just had to come back to see if you are ok."

"Alice. Why?" she is trying to touch me but although she is everything I wanted and everything I want I'm mad of her. I need answers.

"Don't Alice"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Alice are you for real?"

"Bella, please. Please understand me"

"What to understand Alice? You? Leaving me?"

"I couldn't stay here knowing that I was a danger for you"

"Alice, don't you understand? All I wanted it was you" and I kiss her. I kiss her like my life is depending to that kiss. I never knew how I missed her until that kiss.

Alice was back. For me. She is here and nothing else matters. For now I want to be next to her. Feeling her, kissing her, loving her. Tomorrow is another day and I can have my answers. But now my girl is back.

* * *

**TBC**

**As for the motorcycle part I know that feeling cause I have one. If only I could describe you guys what's the feeling of riding one. Stay tuned. Another chapter is coming this week or the next days.**

**R&R**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!! I promised I'll write this week and here I am!! Right now I listen to "Meet me to the Equinox". I love this song!! So here is the next chapter!! Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

**Rated M**

**Alice's POV**

I still couldn't believe that Bella was alive!! She was sitting next to me, talking to me, kissing me! If my heart wasn't dead I swear it would beat for her. She is everything to me! I love her so much! And I know I will love her for a long time! She is my mate, my other half, the one I was looking all my life. If she was dead.. I don't really want to think such a thing. She is here and that's all that matters.

Charlie wasn't home. I checked when I was here. So we were alone. Me and Bella. After the short dialogue we had, the same as my vision showed me, I took her to her bedroom. I sat her down and I was standing. I didn't want to push her more than she could handle right now. With my absence I didn't know how she would feel. But she kissed me. So I believe I was forgiven? I was still standing near to the window when I felt her hand beside my back. She had her chin lying in my shoulder and I could feel her breath. I was feeling anxious and I didn't know why. I knew why.. It was her and what she did to me.

I turned my face to look at her, with pleading eyes. She knew what I was thinking because in a moment she just caressed my lips with hers. It was a longing kiss. A kiss I didn't feel for over a month. She was still kissing me without dominance. It's how she is. And it's why I love her.

"I missed you so much" she said after she stopped that longing kiss that I already missed

"Bella.. I'm so sorry. I want you to know that" she looked me in my eyes. She knew I was telling her the truth. Didn't she?

"I know you do Alice. But why? Why you left me without me telling me the reason?" I couldn't run forever. Basically I could but I don't want to. I want her to know why. I have to tell her why.

"My Bella.. I loved you for the very first moment I saw you. And I saw you before you came here" she seemed curious " I saw you in my visions. For a long time all I could see it was you. But I didn't know who you were"

"When I saw you that awful time in danger I knew it was you. First your scent was intoxicating and then I saw you. The real you and not the vision you. I had to learn more about you. I wanted to be your friend. And we were friends, best friends. But I wanted to be more. When you showed me that you wanted the same I was extremely happy but sad at the same time. I knew you were with Edward. I knew that after our kiss I wouldn't be able to block my thoughts of you and he would know. I freaked out. I didn't want to put you in danger. It was enough that I was a monster. I wouldn't be one more from taking you from him." She was looking at me without saying anything. When I tried to speak she hushed me with one of her fingers

"Don't. Please. Now it's my turn"

"Alice.. Oh Alice.. Baby.. I wanted you from the first time I heard your beautiful voice. I was curious about that angelic voice. And imagine that I was almost unconscious. I felt that way for a long time but I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to scare you. I wanted you near me even as a friend. And if you want to know the only reason I was with Edward was just to be near to you even more. School time wasn't enough for me. I wanted you more and more everyday and every night. I craved for you. When Edward was touching me I was thinking that it was you."

"So.. you and Edward.. you .. never… went .. that far?" I was speaking like I was afraid of her answer. And I was.

"I couldn't. It wasn't feeling right? You know what I mean. I had this feeling that Edward wasn't the one. I knew it was you"

"So… you are.. " if I could blush, believe me I would be like a tomato right now

"Yes.. I am still a virgin Alice. You are so cute" what? No way

"Bella.. I'm not cute"

"Yes you are"

"No I am not cute and that is final" yes. Straight to the point. Alice it's not cute.

"You are for me. As you are beautiful, amazing, wonderful, loving, caring.." before she continue I shushed her with a kiss

"Ok. You made your point."

"I'm glad. I love you." It was the second time she told me that. And I loved the way she told me

"I love you more my Bella"

"Hm.. I believe that it's not possible. Because I love you endless"

"I will love you all the eternity. And believe me it's a long long time" I saw her sudden for a moment. Did I say something wrong? Did I hurt her without knowing?

"Bella.. what is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"Alice.. you are a vampire. You will be young for I don't know how many years. And I'll be old and finally die" oh my God. How I didn't think that? I was so drawn to her. Bella was still human and I was still.. a vampire, immortal, undead, a creature of the night.

"I will always love you baby. Even if you are old." And it's true. She is my everything.

".. Maybe.. you.. could.. change… me??" she was uncertain but her voice was steady

"Bella.. why? Why you would want something like this? Why you would want to be a monster like me?"

She kissed me " Don't you ever say such a thing again. Are you listening to me? You are not a monster."

"But I am. I kill for living. If I wanted to I would kill you"

"But you don't. You are the most loving and caring person I ever met." _How I love her_

"And answering your question I want to be change because I love you and I want to be with you for ever and ever and ever. Is it enough for you?"

"I don't know. It's not the life any human would like."

"But I do."

"We'll have to talk with Carlisle first. Discuss it and we will see." It was the best I could do for now. Yes I wanted her to be with me forever but I wouldn't want for her to be dead over me. Tough decision.

As I was thinking hard for what we should do I felt her coming closer to me. I felt her kisses trailing my neck and her hand under my shirt. What was happening? Of course I liked it. But I don't know if it was the right time.

"Bella.. what are you doing?" She continued her soft touches under my shirt. She continued her kisses along my jaw line. I was feeling aroused by her every touch. What this girl is doing to me?

"Can't you see what I am doing?"

"Hm.. yeah.. I can see.. what are you doing." I said between moans.

"Then join me" wow. I didn't know she could be so dominate if she wanted to

"Do you think it's the right time? Charlie may come?" Charlie wouldn't come till the early morning. I am bad. I tried to see before and I had my answer

"Are you avoiding me?" she looked sad now. No.. No. I wouldn't

"Of course not baby. Why you are saying such a thing?"

"Because.. I don't know. You don't want to touch me?"

"If only you know how much I want to touch you right now"

"So.. come to me. Touch me.. Kiss me.. I want to feel you" if I could come only by her look and her words I would come right now

I was laying over her. I was looking straight in her eyes, my hands holding my weight. I was kissing her soft at the beginning and then trying for dominance which I had granted. I let my tongue slide in her beautiful mouth as hers did that also. While kissing her I let my hand slide under her shirt. To my surprise she wasn't wearing a bra. I must felt strange to her cause before I could speak she spoke first

"Yeah.. you know.. almost drawing.. "

"Don't worry.. I like it.. a lot"

And I was caressing her breasts giving attention to both. I could feel her shivering under my touch. I wanted to see her. So I took off her shirt and I saw her beautiful breasts. She tried to hide them from me but she wished.

"No. Please. You are beautiful. Everything of you.." and I kissed her right nipple first and then her left. She moaned between my kisses. I was starting to feel wet down to my center and it was only by touching her. How I would feel when I would touch her to her intimate place? How I would feel by being inside her?

I took off my own shirt and I saw her looking at me, craving my body. I could see the lust and love in her eyes. It was the same as mine

She came up to me, caressing my back, leaving her wet kisses to my naked torso. I was starting to moan to her every kiss and I wanted to touch her even more now. It was her first time and I wanted for her to be amazing. Of course it wasn't mine but in a way it was. It was my first with a girl and it was my first with one I loved.

I got down unbuttoning her pants. I slowly take down the zipper. I looked at her for an answer. If she wasn't sure I wouldn't go far than this make out we were doing. She nodded and that was my answer.

I took off her pants with her underwear also. She didn't seem to care. I did the same to me. Now we were naked feeling each others bodies. My cold one to her extremely warm of Bella's. I was kissing and licking her right nipple as I was caressing her left one with my hand. I could feel the warmth from her wet center. She was ready for me to take her and I wouldn't want it any other way.

I let my mouth drop from her nipples to her wet center. I slide my tongue inside her and sucked her clit. She moaned even more now and all I could hear was my name

"Oh Alice.. oh my.. yes.. yes baby"

I was continuing sucking her clit and licking her folds. She was about to come but I wanted to feel her spasm. I put one finger inside her and I could feel her now. I was thrusting my finger inside out with slow motions not to hurt her. I wouldn't want to hurt her in any way. When she relaxed a little I put another finger inside her continuing doing the same thing but this time I was sucking her clit as well. I could feel that in a moment she would come. I could feel her insides spasm over my fingers.

"Come for me baby"

"Alice.. Baby.. I'll come.. Oh my God.. I'm coming" and she did came. And she came hard. I could see her more relaxed now. I can't describe the sensation after I made love to her. It was amazing. I hope she liked it as I did

"Alice.." her voice was cracking.

"Yes baby"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"It was amazing. It was.. I haven't felt like this for ever"

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. You were perfect. It was as I imagined it to be"

"I'm glad. Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm more than ok. Now I have one reason more to love you more"

"Because of my sex?"

"Because of everything of you. After you I don't think I could have another's hands over me"

"Bella.. believe me.. I wouldn't want anyone else's hands over you. I want to be the only one to touch you"

"Baby, you are the one that I want to touch me."

And we kissed. Bella wanted to please me as I did for her but this night it was all for her. I was happy if she was happy. And right now we were both happy, laying to each others hands. Bella slept an hour after we had made love. I watched her sleep. At night without knowing it she was holding me and sometimes I could sense her searching for me. I think that she was afraid I might leave again. But she didn't know that

I would never leave her again. Ever. She was my purpose, my life, my everything.

* * *

**TBC**

**Well, did you like it? I hope you did! I enjoyed writing though! Till next time..**

**R&R**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than my others. But I wanted Bella's POV of the next day and how she felt. Enjoy it..**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

It's already morning. I can't believe that me and Alice made love yesterday. I didn't know that I would feel like that. Me and Edward had some make outs but THIS make out was a little bit different. I could feel my whole body spasm to her soft touches. I craved for her. I wanted her. All of her. It's a beautiful sensation. When you make love for the first time with the one you love, it's a feeling.. I don't know.. I can't describe it because right now I am speechless.

I am sure she knows that I am already awake because I can feel her. Her breath to my neck. But I want to know how far she would go. So I am not saying anything. Let's see..

"Bella?" no I am not speaking. Yet.

"Baby? Are you awake?" no. no. I am not.

"Beeeella.. come on. I know you are awake." And she trails her beautiful hand to my belly and then to my sex. Oh no she didn't

"Now I am awake" before I kiss her to her lips she stops and now I am feeling sorry, angry and horny. Damn Alice.

"Nah ah. It was the only way to wake you up"

"Aaaalice.. why you did such a bad thing?" maybe if I pout maybe I could make her feel guilty and put her hand again on me

"Nope. That pout wont make me do anything missy. You were awake and you didn't answer me. Now.. I have to leave" what? No way.

She tried to stand up but before she did anything like that I took her by her wrist and pull her down. Now I was looking at her straight to her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that I love. She is naked under me. Yeah.. after last night we didn't put any clothes and we were both naked. Naked Alice.. I like it.

I can feel her under me. Although her body is so cold I feel her warmth. I don't know how this is possible but I could always feel Alice's warmth. Now I can feel her hands again. Yes. She caresses my back..

"Bella.. what are you doing?"

"Last night it was amazing. It was out of this world. I want you to feel like I did. Like you made me feel."

"Well.. I wanted to. It was your first time ever. And I don't mean it only like that. It wasn't only your first time with someone but with a girl too.."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way baby. Believe me." And I kissed her beautiful lips letting my tongue slide to her bottom lip.

"Mmmm. I like it when you do that." She said. Oh you don't know how I like it when I do that

"I love you Alice." She looked at me with so much love and I knew it before she told me

"I love you too my Bella. So very much"

After a wonderful night we had a wonderful morning as well. I made love to Alice this time. We did make out a lot before I could feel her and taste her. She was amazing. She was perfect. She was my everything. And now I was hers. Hers and only. And she was mine. No drama. I wouldn't let her leave again. Not ever.

"Bella?"

"Hmm.." I was exhausted. But making love with her… yeah… if anything. I want to be exhausted every hour, every minute

"Well.." I was curious. Why she hesitates? I don't want to think that she feels sorry for what we did

"Alice.. please tell me that is nothing wrong? Tell me that you are not feeling sorry for what we did"

"Oh Bella. Of course not. I would never feel sorry making love to you. But.."

"Please tell me. What is it? What you are thinking?"

"After last night and obviously this morning… well.. are we together?" oh my God. I can't believe how cute she is right now. She is afraid. This powerful vampire is afraid. I think I am gonna cry

"Baby…"

"Bella.. I am sorry. Really. But.. what happened with Edward? Tell me that it's over. Please don't tell me that what we have and we did it's over and you are still with him"

"Alice..If you hadn't left me you would know that Edward and I broke up. I couldn't be with him knowing that I love you and the most important thing that you loved me too. So I told him that and we called it off"

I could see her feel more at ease. Sure. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend and your brother's girlfriend being in love with you. It's too much. Even for a vampire.

"How did he take it?"

"Well.. He wasn't like ¨go for it and I will be your supporter¨. No. He was hurt. But in the end he was ok. I told him that I loved you and I think he gave us his blessings

"I'm glad. I'm really glad. So…."

"So.. yes. You and I are together. Unless you don't want it"

"Are you serious? Beside blood I don't want anything else" when she said that I saw her and I knew that she needed to hunt. Her eyes turning slowly to black it was the sign

"Baby.. you need to go hunt"

"I'm ok.."

"When was your last time you did hunt?"

"Well.. I don't really remember. Two weeks maybe?" I didn't know how she could restraint herself from biting me last night or this morning. But if she would bite me I could care less. I could be forever with her.

"Well you should go then and come to me after that"

"But I don't want to…" she was pleading but I knew she wanted to. She just didn't want for me to be alone

"I'll be ok. If I know that you are ok then I am ok. Does this make any sense?"

"I suppose. But you want me out of here? Am I that boring?"

"Alice.. baby.. you would never be boring. But when I know that you hurt inside. I can't. So please.. please go hunt and come find me later. I will be here waiting for you."

"Oooookk… so.. your are fine by yourself?"

"Yes. I am. Ok? Now go" she stood up and put her clothes in an amazing speed. Before she reach to the window and leave me I called her name

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"You forgot something?"

"What?"

"This" and I showed her my lips, saying that she had to kiss me before she leaves me

"Ah yes… I am so sorry my Bella" and she kissed me. I could never be bored of her.

"I love you" and before I say the same she was out. She left me naked under the covers with so many thoughts of her. Now I believe it's time for a shower and wait for my girlfriend to come back to me. Girlfriend. I can't believe that she is my girlfriend.

* * *

**TBC**

**Well.. I hoped you liked it!! Till next time…**

**R&R**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well.. it's 2.35 in the morning and here I am… listening to music and writing my favorite FF. Enjoy the new chapter guys.. Thank you all for your story and author alerts, favorite story and author!! You really make me happy guys!! Thank you!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9**

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe what did happen! Bella and I? And I didn't see that happen. How she always blocks my visions when she is with me? I don't know.. It's all I see. And I don't care. Because she is all that I want. So.. I don't care.. Last night it was.. well it was.. I don't know how to describe it. To be true I didn't know that we would be together that intimate. I believed that there would be some days for Bella to forgive me for leaving her. But she was anything but mad..

Although it wasn't my first time with her, I felt like it was my first in everything. She was my first love, my first best friend, the first that I made love to and not just sex. I can see myself loving her till the end of time. Time. What a sad word. I have all the time in the world. But she doesn't. I keep thinking what she asked me to do. Change her. I wouldn't want anything more that to be with her for ever, but that would mean that she would be dead, well dead to everyone but us. She would be dead and alive. She would be dead and with me for ever.

I love her so much. I don't know if I could see her die. But she is just a human. A human that I love more than myself. A human. If she would get old I could still love her. But she doesn't see that that way. I have to talk about it with Carlisle.

For know I have to get back. I told her that I wouldn't be late. I left her bedroom an hour ago. Although she knows that I am strong and.. well.. dead.. she thinks that whenever I am late or something, something bad will happen to me. My silly Bella. I think that I love her more when she seems so worried for my safety. Nahh… I love her in every fucking way. If that is possible.

I'm on her window. She let it opened for me to get in when I would come back. But where is she?

"Boo"

"Silly Bella.. You know that I am the big bad monster. I am not afraid of anything"

"Well..i can't see a big bad monster anywhere.." I growled in case she would be scared.. but she didn't

"Do you think that I am scared of you? Think again baby"

"I had to take the chance. But obviously you are not scared of me"

"Alice.. baby.. why you always do that?"

"What?"

"Alice. I love you. I told you. You are not a monster. When are you going to accept that?"

"Beeella.."

"No. You are.. what you are.. and that is what I love about you. Now. Why you were late?" I told you. She is always anxious

"Well.. I had to hunt as you told me so."

"Yeah, but you never leave for an hour."

"Well.. if you were a vampire and your girlfriend was very intimate with you in more that one ways, for all the night and almost some of the morning, and you didn't feed for days or weeks better.. well you would be as late as I was."

"Ok ok. But you know that I am worried"

"How you do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"That.. silly silly Bella.. I told you before that nothing bad will happen to me. Ok?" and I wished I never told her that. That exact moment my visions decided to come up.

_I was in the forest alone with another one. It was a girl and she isn't a human. She is a vampire. She is the same vampire that tried to hurt Bella. It's evening and I can't see anyone else near. We fight and we fight hard. She is good. Every punch of mine goes to nothing. She evades every move that I make. And then she hits me. Punches, then kicks and I fall to the ground. I knock my head to a rock and then I can feel her hands round my neck….._

What was that? Oh my God. I don't know what will happen. Now what I am telling Bella? How? For now I don't think that I can tell her that. For now it will be a secret. Maybe I can tell Carlisle. But how we were found in that forest fighting each other…

"Alice?"

"Baby?" I can hear Bella. I have to tell her something. Really quick.. I kiss her on her lips

"Hello to you too" she grins and I kiss her again

"Where did you go minutes ago?"

"What do you mean my beautiful Bella?"

"You spaced out. What did you see?"

"The weather will change. For better."

"You lie to me"

"What?"

"Alice, you are lying to me. Tell me what did you see"

"Why you are thinking that I lied?"

"Because I know you that well"

"Well, baby. It's nothing. Ok? If it was something I would tell you"

"You would?"

"Of course" she seemed more relax. I don't like lying to her but for now I have to. But soon or later I have to tell her that maybe I will die…

**Bella's POV**

I know that she is not telling me the whole truth. Doesn't she know that I know her by now? But for now I let it be.

After she came back we decided to go for shopping. Well she insisted and I was not so fond to that idea. But if that would mean that I will be with her.. Well.. it's a sacrifice I would do.

We went to almost every store of this mall. I was so tired.. So so tired. But she seemed so fine. Doesn't she understand that I am just a human??

"Aaaalice???"

"Yes?"

"Well, can we please go home?"

"Come on baby. One store and we are out. Ok? I promise?"

"One store."

"One. I promise"

And what was that store? Victoria's Secret. Yeah. So. I had a tiredless Alice who was changing back and forth to sexy underwears. Damn Alice and her sexy underwears. I am so turn on right now…

"Well.. what do you think of this one?" she was looking as sexy as hell..

She was wearing a classic black push up bra that it was making her breasts look bigger and a match thong. Oh my God.. She had to spin round and I had to see her beautiful body. Exposed not only for my eyes but to everyone's eyes as well. Well not for long…

"Bella what are you doing?" I took her inside the changing room and kissed her hard. To her lips and then to her neck..

"Well, I suppose you didn't think that you were going to wear that outfit and I would let you go around like this." She just laughed and she just kissed me.

"Well, that was the purpose"

"Yeah, you got me"

I let my hands feel her exposed body. She was perfect. I could feel her moan to my touch and I was starting to feel arouse. Am I going to have sex inside the changing room? I think that I am..

"Bella… not here"

"I don't care" and I continued to trail my kisses all over her almost naked body.

"If.. we don't.. hem.. stop.. someone…" she tried to speak betweens moans but I didn't let her

"I told you that I don't care.." now I was unclasping her bra and I was letting it fall down. She was naked infront of me and I liked what I was seeing very very much.

"What about you.. I am feeling exposed.."

"You should have think about it before you bring me here and before you wear this.." and I pointed her outfit.

Now I had the upper hand. Now I was the stronger one. I had her hands hold beside her head and I was kissing her neck letting my tongue touch her pulse point. I could feel that she liked it..

I let one of my hands and I slide it inside her pant or say thong. She was so wet that she was making me wet only by feeling her. I didn't take off her thong. I played with her clit just enough to make her come. And she did come in my hand. It was more that a heavy make out in a changing room.

"I can't believe you did that"

"Well believe it. That's what you are doing to me"

"I'm glad. I love you"

"I love you too baby." And I kissed her again. It was then that I heard the saleswoman call from outside

"_Do you need help with anything ladies?"_

"No we are just fine. Thank you" I said and I looked Alice having a huge grin in my face

"We are fine. Aren't we?" she looked me now

"We are more than fine baby."

"So, i suppose I take this sexy outfit?"

"Are you kidding me? I'll buy that for you"

"ohhhh…. You are the best girlfriend"

"No you are"

I kissed her and we left the Victoria's Secret store with more than that sexy outfit that I bought for her. I am sure that I will test the others too.

I think that I like shopping that way. I can't wait for another _shopping therapy _if you know what I mean…

* * *

**TBC**

**Well that's it for now. Hope you liked it.. Well can't wait for next chapter.. Don't you?? Tell me what you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it??**

**R&R**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter.. Three days in a row.. Yeah.. So enjoy..**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10**

**Alice's POV**

It's been over a month since Bella and I were officially together. My vision never came up to me again and I was feeling more at ease. Not that I am afraid or anything but knowing that this other vampire is back again it makes me feel .. not ok. There is another thing though. Bella keeps feeling worried about my safety when I am not with her. It's like she knows something. But she couldn't..

Tonight I have a big surprise for her. It's our anniversary and I have some sweet surprises for her. She is my baby. So I would make her feel like a princess. My princess.. But she didn't call me to tell me _happy anniversary. _Did she forget it? Nah.. she couldn't.. But why didn't she call me?

Before I finish my thoughts she was exactly near me whispering in my ear "happy anniversary baby". I was so surprised.. What this girl is doing to me? I think that when I am near her I lose all my vampire instincts.

"I thought you forgot it"

"I could never forget the day you were back to me, the day we were one.. silly vampire"

How on earth could I believe that she would have forgotten it? Silly me..

"But.. you didn't call me. Or sent me a message?"

"I wanted to surprise you. And I think that you are surprised"

"Oh I am. I really am." And I kiss her soft on her lips. I missed her from yesterday. I want to kiss her all the time.

"Happy surprised anniversary to you too baby" I said and kiss her again. She was smiling and I knew she was happy. The same smile I have on my face when I look at her

"Alice? This is for you. Open it.." she gave me a velvet black box. When I opened it I saw the most amazing necklace ever. It was a simple heart with little brigians. Behind there were something engraved that said _Always_. It was the perfect gift. Not because it was a little too expensive but it was from her. And if I could cry I would..

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Oh baby.. it's perfect. You are perfect. Can you please put it on me?"

"With pleasure"

I trailed the engraved message. _Always. _What a great word and so sad. At least for me. I have always.. but without her.. I have nothing.. I have to speak with Carlisle some time. I keep avoiding the subject. Bella told me again about changing her but I told her that we had to discuss it with Carlisle first. She didn't say something again but I knew that she was always thinking that.

"Well.. come on.. I have a surprise for you too"

"Yeah? What is that?"

"Well.. you'll have to wait and see when we get there"

"Oh come on… please??"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope"

"You are mean"

"You know you love me"

"That I do" and she kissed me. How I love her kisses. We didn't take my car. My surprise was in the forest. I had a picnic already made. It was were we met. So this post had a lot of bad and happy memories. It's where I found her and saved her. Where I were almost lost her.

I told her to step to my back. She did that and I run to the forest. Bella was already used to my speed. There were times when I took her on my back and we ran. Although she hates my driving speed she doesn't matter when we run with her in my back.

I stopped to our spot. Her expression was everything. She stood there with her mouth open and speechless.

"Do you like it?" she still couldn't say a word to me. Maybe she doesn't like it. After all it's where she attacked. I'm so so stupid sometime..

"Alice.. It's perfect. It's so you. When did you do all these things?"

"I have plenty of time. And you know that I don't sleep. Sooo…"

"I love it. I don't know what I did to deserve you"

"Are you kidding me? I am the one that I don't deserve to be with you. I'm a.." before I could finish she hashed me with one of her fingers

"You are an angel. My guardian angel. Ok?" and she kissed me

"Ok. Well I cooked your favorite. Shall we eat?" she looked at me kind of surprised

"No me sweetie. I will look at you. I love seeing you eat. I wish I remembered how eating food is"

We were now over an hour and something sitting here. We did make out a lot but I couldn't take it any farther because it was cold outside and although my cold body doesn't care, Bella's needs the warmth.

Before I lay my kisses again on her beautiful lips I heard something. It was coming fast and I caught the scent. My vision was coming to me. The vampire girl was near. And I had Bella with me. What am I gonna do now?

"Baby? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Bella we have to go"

"Why? What is going on Alice?"

"Bella please. Stop arguing. We have to go"

And she was here. She was here with us. The vampire girl

"Hello.."

"Hi. Hm.. what are you doing here?"

"Just passing. I caught a very strong scent and a vampire scent. I believe that its you"

"Yes. My name is Alice" I was trying to hold Bella behind me.

"And what is your name dear?" she said looking at Bella

"It doesn't matter."

"I didn't ask you. I asked her. So I am asking again. What is your name?"

"Bella" she was coming closer now. I let a growl and I took the fighting position. I wouldn't let her touch a hair of my girl's

"You have a very strong scent Bella. And I remember you very very well"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh.. you are making me sad. Don't you remember me honey?"

"It's not your _honey"_

"Oh.. Feisty. I like it"

"Let me refresh your memory"

When she was ready to pass me over me and attack Bella I heard someone coming near. It was Emmet. Perfect. He was coming faster now. In a minute he was next to us.

"Emmet, take Bella and leave now"

"Alice, what are you saying? I will stay right here."

"EMMET, I TOLD YOU TO TAKE BELLA AND LEAVE NOW"

"Baby, what is going on?" Bella asked me without knowing what was happening. But that vampire spoke before I did

"I'll tell you. I am here to kill you and _her_" she said pointing at me

"Emmet now"

"Alice? Please. I want to stay with you" I kissed her like it was my last time. And by the vision I had a month ago it is my last time that I see my beautiful girlfriend…

* * *

**TBC**

**Yeah.. so.. what is gonna happen?? Any thoughts??**

**R&R**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys!! Thank you so so much for your reviews and all the story alerts!!! Here I am.. again.. with another chapter of mine!! Hope you like it like the other ones..**

**It seems that has a problem. i hope that my chapter will be up..  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

All was happening so fast. In a moment all my world was shuttered. From happy I was extremely worried, afraid, anxious and all the feelings that has to do with fear. What I was always afraid is standing infront of me. I feel my heart biting so fast. Alice. Emmet. This vampire thing. I know that she is a vampire like the Cullen's and like my Alice but I can't think some other word to describe her.

Emmet. How? He was near me and he was taking me aside from Alice. Alice. She is yelling at Emmet. I never saw her like this before.

"EMMET, I TOLD YOU TO TAKE BELLA AND LEAVE NOW"

I don't know what is happening. Really, I don't.. And it's something that I don't like it at all. I was feeling that Alice was keeping something from me. But is it this? Is it her? Why she kept me this as a secret?

"Baby, what is going on?"

"I'll tell you. I am here to kill you and _her_" that _thing _spoke before Alice tell me what the fuck was going on.. But beside the anger I was feeling; right now her last word had awakened me somehow. _To kill me and Alice?_

Alice is telling Emmet to take me away. What is she saying? I can't stay away. I can't leave her with that vampire alone. What will happen if I leave her..

"Emmet now"

"Alice? Please. I want to stay with you" she kissed me. Her kiss was different from all the others we shared. It was like she was saying goodbye. Does she really? Oh my God. She knew.. she knew that this day would come and she didn't tell me. That was what she wasn't telling me.. Alice..

Before I lay my eyes on her I was on Emmet's back. He took me away from her. Away from my girl. Right now I am so angry. Angry because _of that girl, _angry because I want to be with Alice and Emmet doesn't leave me and worried, so worried. But I have to think positive. Alice is a vampire, and a strong one. I have to have fate. Who am I trying to deceive? I am so worried…

**Alice's POV**

Bella is safe. She is with Emmet and I am here fighting for myself. I really hope that this is not my last day. Now that I feel completely whole, that I found my reason to be.. well alive. I really hope I can be with her again..

"Very nice of you. You wanted to protect her. You know you can't though. Don't you?"

"What is your name? You talk and talk but all I can hear is blah blah blah.."

"Well, I am so sorry. My name is Victoria. Very nice to meet you and not so sorry really because I am going to kill you" she is so full of herself.

Before I speak she was behind me straddling me. She was fast and she was strong. I'm fast too but not so strong though. She is higher than me. She starts to punch me in my face. I avoid some but not all. I am already in the ground. I tried to get up to hold myself but she was already down. She got some hold of my hair and she threw me to a tree. Damn she is strong. I am running now and I am behind her. I push her to a tree. I have my hands to her neck. But again she is stronger.. and I think that I am down. Again..

She tried to bite me but I avoided her attack. I have some visions that tell me what her next move will be but they can't help me. I think that no one can help me. I do believe that my vision will come true. And I will die. After so long..

No. I have to keep fighting. If I won't she will come after Bella. She will hurt her. I have to fight.. But.. She hurt me so much. I am looking at her now..

"Ts ts ts.. You shouldn't have fought with me _Alice._ Now I will kill you.. and then I'll kill your beautiful and intoxicating friend. Bye.." and she knocked my head to a tree.. All I was feeling was an unbearable pain. I didn't feel like this for a long time. My arms are broken, I can't feel my leg, my head is hurting.. I feel her hands over me. Like she is trying to rip me apart. And that was what she was doing.. I let my last word slide from my mouth. _"Bella.. I love you"_ it's only a whisper and I know that Victoria could listen but I didn't care.. I loved Bella. And I wanted to tell her once again..

**Bella's POV**

I can't. I just can't. All I think about is Alice. Is she ok? Is she hurt? What is happening?

"Bella? Please calm down."

"Carlisle I can't. I don't know what is happening and it's killing me."

"Alice is a vampire Bella. Don't you forget that. She can take care of herself. And when she says something well she is very persuaded. She asked Emmet to bring you here. If she wanted him there he would ask, but maybe she saw a vision and everything will be ok"

"I have this feeling. I always have this feeling when she is not here with me. I know that she is a vampire and anything but I can't really help myself. And now she is there protecting me from that.. that.. vampire thing"

"I know Bella.."

"Carlisle, please.. Can you please go there? Can one of the boys go there? I have a strange feeling"

"Ok ok. Will you please calm?"

"Carlisle I can't be CALM. She is there. My girlfriend is there.. Please.."

He didn't need to ask someone. Everyone was already there. Emmet was the first who talked

"I'll go there. I was already there so I'll go." I am feeling much better. Emmet is the strongest one of all. If my Alice is in danger maybe he can help her..

"I'll come with you" I said. I wanted to. I wanted to be near her. To see if she was ok

"You will go nowhere but here. Are you listening at me? Alice told me to bring you here. I'll be back.." he said and run. Now I have to wait again.. Damn..

After what seemed like a century Emmet was back. I will never ever forget what I just saw. He was holding Alice in his hands. Like she was broken. I run to his side.

"Emmet? W-h-at what..? Is she?" I am so afraid of asking. I don't know if I would like to know the answer.

"Let's put her down on the couch. She is really hurt. I was there in time. If I wasn't she would be…" _no._

I was there. I never have seen her so fragile. She was my angel. I miss the spark in her eyes. _Oh Alice.._

"What did happen Emmet?" Carlisle asked and although I didn't want to know I had to..

"Well.. firstly.. this other vampire. Yeah.. I killed her.. When I reached Alice she was almost ready to rip her apart. If I was there a minute later.. she would succeed."

"I took her in my arms. She couldn't speak. She was so broken. Literately. I was in shocked. And I am a vampire.."

She was.. she was.. I'm speechless. I am is so much pain only by looking at her.

"Baby? Alice? Can you hear me baby?" her eyes are still closed. I am so so happy that she isn't dead.

"Baby.. are you listening to me? I am here. I am here and I love you." I don't really care for the others. I love her. And all I want to do is to proclaim that I love her.

She opens her eyes just a little. Just so I can see her beautiful eyes.

"Open that beautiful eyes of yours baby. Open them for me. Please. Come back to me."

She tried to speak. It is barely a whisper but I think I heard what she said.. "I'm sorry.."

"Baby.. Oh Alice" I kissed her already swollen lips.

"I am so sorry Bella"

"For what baby"

"For scaring you and for not telling you"

"It's ok. We will talk later. Now I want you to be ok. Ok?"

"Yeah.. are you mad?"

"I almost lost you today. I not that happy but I could never be mad at you for so long"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I kissed her again. I didn't want to push her any farther. Carlisle took her from us. I suppose he knew better how to make her seem like her again. She was there. She was with me. She was alive. And I think that I lost 10 years of myself today..

* * *

**TBC**

**What do you think?? I liked writing this chapter. Well I always like writing this story.. Till the next chapter guys.. Stay with me.. I won't disappoint you..**

**Reviews are always welcome so..**

**R&R**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!! I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!! It really makes me happy!! Means that you like my story!!! Here is the new chapter!! I hope you like it just like the last!! Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

I haven't got home till.. I don't know. I haven't seen Charlie.. I don't know for how long. Do I care? The answer is so simple. No. All I can think about is Alice. My girl. She was still unconscious from yesterday. When Emmet brought her back I was in deep shock. All my fears were becoming true. If you want to ask me how I have these feelings, I can't really find an answer for you to tell.

All this time that Alice and I were together and more specifically when Edward told me what the Cullen family were I had this strange feeling coming out of nowhere. Especially with Alice. It's something that I can't explain and now after the eventful events of last night I know. All this time I had deep feelings for Alice. It's the one and only person I care so deeply about. Maybe my feelings for her has to do with the feelings of losing her. And I was right. I almost lost her.. Thank God I didn't.

Why she is still unconscious. I thought that after one day she would be fine..

"Carlisle?" I was sure that wherever he was he could hear me calling his name.

"I'm here Bella. How are you?"

"I'm.. fine. How's Alice? Is she ok?"

"Alice was really really hurt. Her wounds were critical. That vampire new were to hit. She lost a good amount of blood."

"But.. how.. she is a vampire. She shouldn't be so injured. She shouldn't have lost so much blood." and then I cracked "She should be conscious and not unconscious Carlisle"

"Bella.. Us vampires are strong when we have to do with humans. When we fight with other vampires we are like you. We hurt, we feel the pain and we lose blood.. If Emmet was seconds later Alice would be dead.."

I couldn't hear him telling me that. I couldn't bear the thought of Alice being dead. If I was so lost when she left me I would be dead if she was leaving me forever.

"Can I see her now? Is it ok? I need to see her. Please Carlisle"

"I suppose it is ok. But she is still weak. I gave her a good amount of blood and I believe that in an hour or so she will be fine."

I ran immediately to her room. I had to see her.

She was in her bed, looking fragile, weak. Anything that I was not used to. I was used to cheerful Alice, loving Alice, strong Alice. But she is still.. My Alice.

I was now by her head. I stroked her hair and caressed her beautiful face. I left a soft kiss to her luscious lips. And I saw her intoxicating eyes. It was that gold I loved and I still do. She was back..

"Baby? Can you hear me?" before I speak again I felt her cold hand touching mine.

"Be-ella.." her voice. I loved her voice. But now as everything on her this was broken too.

"Oh baby.. I am so so happy that you are back with us. How are you?"

"Ehm.. fine?"

"Are you in pain? Do you hurt somewhere? Do you want to call Carlisle?" I was mumbling

She smiled. She smiled and now I know how I missed my girl

"Be-ella. It's ok. I'll be fine. I'm feeling better now."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. But.. I hurt."

"Where? Where do you hurt?"

"Here" and she pointed to her lips. She's still as humorous as ever.

"There? Well what I can do about that?" I joked and I kiss her lips. It was so good to feel her again.. while she was conscious..

I wanted to ask her so many things. I wanted to ask her why? How? Why? But she was in no position to answer me and I wouldn't push her. Like she heard my inner thoughts she answered me..

"I suppose you want to know what happened."

"Please?"

"Well, you know about my visions. From the day you came I hadn't seen so much of the future. It was always you. I had more visions of you but nothing else. One month ago I saw me fighting with Victoria. Victoria was the other vampire's name. I didn't see you in that vision so I thought that I was alone there. I didn't tell you anything because I know how worried you become when I am not near or you don't know where I am. So I preferred to keep it inside." I knew she wanted to tell me something else but she was hesitating.

"Alice? Is it something else you want to tell me?"

"Bella? Please don't get mad"

"Baby, I could never be mad of you. Now.. please tell me"

"In that vision I saw her killing me. I knew that day would come. I knew that when I would meet her probably would be the last time I would see you" _what is she telling me_

"Alice, you knew? From the beginning? And you didn't tell me anything? You didn't tell me that you were going to die. That my girlfriend were going to die and I didn't know anything? How could you Alice? Don't you know how much I love you? Don't you know it?

"I do. I do. That was why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you dead. And if you knew you would want to come with me and face her together. Bella, I am a vampire and I am in this shit. If anything would happen to you I would rather die. So I didn't tell you. Can you understand?"

"Alice? How on earth can I show you, tell you that you are my life, you are my world, my everything. When I knew that you were out there fighting with her I was feeling my heart dying little by little. If you would die knowing that I am dead then I would kill myself knowing that you were dead. Does it make sense to you?"

I was crying now. I was crying on her chest. I was holding her like she was ready to vanish. Like she would leave me.

"Sweetie, I am right here. I am not going anywhere. Ok? See? I am right here"

"Please, don't do that ever again. Whatever you see please tell me. Everything that has to do with your safety matters for me. Ok?"

"Ok. I promise. Does this mean that I am forgiven?"

"I don't know yet. You scared me really hard." I know I couldn't resist her charm for so long

"Oh, come on. Pleeeese."

"I told you. You scared the crap on me. I believe that one month without touching each other would be enough punishment"

"WHAT? Oh come on. Hurting vampire over here." I laughed by her last comment. You know and I know that I couldn't be away from her for a month. I can't be away from her for a day..

"Well, only because you are hurting. But.. if anything like this happen again you will know what the punishment will be missy.."

"I promise. I promise. Now can you please kiss me again? My lips are hurting very very very much"

"I suppose I can do this little sacrifice for my hurting girlfriend."

And that was it. I kissed her and she kissed me back. Later that afternoon Alice was back to her real self. I will never forget that awful day. The day I almost lost her. I really hope that nothing like this happen again. Because if it is…

* * *

**TBC**

**Well? Did you like it? Till the next chapter…**

**R&R**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys.. Did u miss me? Here is another chapter! I'll try to post every day but if I don't don't worry. I am sure I will post the day after or the next!! I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and for favorite my story!!! You make my day when I read them!!! Enough with this. Enjoy the new chapter!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13**

**Alice's POV**

They say that dreams come true. But what about visions? Yeah! I would say that this has a base too. My vision came true. Not as I was expected it to be but sort of. I thought I would die. I thought I would never see her again. And if I weren't be saved from my dear Emmet, I would never see her again. Bella. She was so worried. Our bond is something amazing. She knew that I wasn't telling her the whole truth at the beginning; she knew that I was in danger. I know when she is not happy and I know when she is mad. I came to think about that she is the one. My mate. My soulmate.

I love her. No. I am totally in love with her. When she is not with me I crave for her. And she does the same. It does seem that we can't be without each other for long. Everyone makes fan of us. _The loving couple_. That's what they are calling us. And I. Don't. Care. I don't. That's how I feel and it is how she feels. I hope she does.

We hadn't discussed about the changing. After the later events and me.. almost dead, again, we haven't talked about it. But as Bella know me I do believe that I know her too. And I know that she want to be changed. For me.

So many thoughts. So many nights staying beside her in her bed, looking at her, touching her. Sometimes it's a good thing that I am a vampire and I can't sleep, because I have all the time to think. And I do think. A lot. If my head could explode believe me this exact moment it would. I think that is time to discuss this thing. I put it on hold for a lot time.

"Bella" I whisper to her ear so she can hear me. She doesn't do anything.. That will be an awesome morning..

"Baby.. Can you hear me? Bella?" I see her stretching and turning her back looking at me. Those eyes..

"Goodmorning.."

"Goodmorning to you too sleepyhead"

"Hey, I am not. I was just tired ok? I need my beauty sleep. Last night you exhausted me." _Oh yeah. Last night was amazing_

"I was good. Wasn't I?"

"You are so full of yourself. If I..."

"What? What would you do?"

"I am exhausted from last night. I can't think straight right now"

"Yeah, I believe that we established it."

"What do you mean? Come on.. It's morning for us humans. Don't make me think too much"

"I think that you can't think _straight_ now baby. Even if you wanted to"

"Alice." And she gave me a light punch on my shoulder

"I love you"

"I don't." we play this game a lot. But I know she loves me

"Ok. I have other proposes you know. I can be with Angela"

"Angela? Really Alice? Yeah ok." If she wants to play I have another ace in my sleeve

"Jasper always wanted me you know. And he is a good looking guy." I had her. Ha ha

"You wouldn't."

"You said that you don't love me. So if my love can't reach you I'll have to find someone that loves me back" I said and I tried to stand and leave

"Alice Cullen don't you dare leave this bed. I warn you."

"Excuse me?" I laugh so much inside now. Mad Bella is a sexy Bella

"You heard me. Come back right now. I won't tell that twice"

"Do you want to tell me something first maybe?"

"You are evil"

"I know. Something else?"

"Oh God. I LOVE you. Ok? I love you. I love you."

"Thank you" and I stand up to leave again

"What did I just tell you more that 5 seconds ago? Come back to bed now"

"Charlie. He is coming in less than 5 minutes. Do you really want for me to be seen in bed with his daughter?"

I saw her hesitate for a moment. I knew that she didn't like so much her father but for her to tell him that she was having sex with a girl. Yeah.. Tough decision..

"I could care less. Now could you please come back to me. I want to feel your hands on me."

"Bella.."

"Please. I need my girlfriend."

"Ok." Like I could no anything else. I am so whipped. And for God shake. I am a vampire. An evil monster. But with her I become a little puppy.. _Bad Bella_

I could hear Charlie closing the front door. He was inside. I could hear his steps. He was coming up. In less than 5 seconds he would knock the door.

_Knock Knock_

_As I saw it…_

"Come in" Bella said without hesitation. I was holding her and she told Charlie to come in.

"Bella how…" he didn't finish. He saw me cuddling with his daughter, in her bed, in his house.

"What is she doing here?"

"SHE has a name. Alice"

"What _Alice _is doing here?"

"See for yourself. What do you think she is doing?"

"Be-ella please. I will leave. It's nothing." I said. I didn't want to be a burden and I didn't want her relationship with her father to be more hard than already was.

"No, Alice. I want you here with me. Charlie me and Alice are together. Either you can accept it or not. Your choise."

"You and her? Are you kidding me? I WOULD never accept that"

"Ok. No problem with me. Alice come. We are leaving" I was in shock. What is happening? I was next to her when I whisper again to her..

"_Bella, what are you doing? He is your father if anything. You can't leave"_

"Alice, if he can't accept that I am in love with you then I can accept him. Ok?" she told me really loud and I was sure that even the birds outside could hear her. "Now. Can you help me pack my things please?"

"What? You are not going anywhere. Do you hear me?" Charlie was just a little mad.. just a little though

"You can't stop me. You are not my father anyway. Not the kind of father I would want anyway. So if you try to stop me I don't know what I will do." Now Charlie was in deep shock. That girl doesn't stop to amaze me.

I helped her pack her things. She didn't have so many like I do and that was easier. There were no discussion were she could live. Although she did ask me. After all my girl is kind. But not with Charlie.

"Alice? Can I ask you something?" I did know what she would ask but I heard her anyway

"Of course baby. Tell me?"

"Can I stay with you for some days and then I can find a job and maybe find a place and you could come and we could be together as we want to?"

"Come and live with me forever." There was no need to tell her anything else. She knew that and I knew that. Bella was coming to live with me, with us. And I know I could be with her all the time. How I love this girl and what she is doing me. Today I wanted to discuss the changing subject but Bella as always caught me off guard. Like always…

* * *

**TBC**

**Well, that was it. For now. Did you like it?? I hope you did!! Till next chapter….**

**R&R**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I wrote this chapter yesterday morning but I couldn't upload it. I don't know what is happening. Anyhow.. This is my new update. Enjoy...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 14**

**Rated M**

**Bella's POV**

It's already a week since I left Charlie. If you ask me it was the best choice I ever did. No. That would be a mistake. My best choice so far it's Alice. Being with her. Yeah that would be the best choice ever. When we told Carlisle and the others they didn't have a problem for me to live with them.

Alice and I haven't discussed yet about the changing. I know Alice don't want to change me. She doesn't want for me to have the shit life that they have. She doesn't want for me to become a monster like her. What she doesn't understand it's that I prefer to be a monster than not be with her. I hope I can find a way to persuade her somehow.

I am sure that everyone knows about me and Alice sleeping together. Like sleeping sleeping together. But thank God they didn't tell us to sleep separately. For several months I learned to sleep next to her. Wake up next to her. Feeling her cold body cuddle me. I don't think I could sleep anywhere but near her.

"Bella,baby wake up" oh Alice. Always in my thoughts and always next to me. It's already morning? Why?

"Why? Why do I have to get up?"

"Baby, we have to get ready to got to school. Now come on. Get up sleepyhead"

"I don't want to"

"If you don't get up right now Bella Swan I won't kiss you for a whole day"

"Ok, I'm up. Jeez.. You are evil. Do you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. Now go get ready and I'll be back. Ok?"

"Where are you going Alice?" I still get worried every time she has to leave me. I have to be more at ease with this somehow.

"To hunt. I haven't for a week. You know that I can resist for feeding but when I am with you, your intoxicating you, I have to. Ok? I'll be back when you'll be ready"

"But if you cha…" she put those delicate fingers on my lips telling me not say anything else.

"No. Go get ready. I'll be back in 15 minutes. Can you do that for me?"

"I suppose." And I pouted

"Come here, Bella." With that she kissed me and left me. Now I had to get ready. Aww.. I don't want to go to school..

**Alice's POV**

What I should do. I don't know what is best. Bella wants to be changed. I don't know if I can do that to her. It's not only that I don't want for her to have the lives we have but I don't know if I would be able to stop when I would bite her. I really really have to talk about this with Carlisle. Maybe today after school..

Too many thoughts. Thoughts. Thoughts. And another thoughts. Do I want to be with Bella forever? Of course I do. Do I want her to be my wife? Wait. Where did that come from? To answer to that question. Yes, I want Bella to be my wife. Not now. But eventually. I can see the rest of my life with her. But I have forever and she doesn't. Too many thoughts. For now all I have to do is to hunt and go back to my girl who I know for sure is very worried cause I am already late and the 15 minutes passed. She will be mad…

Yeah she is mad. I can hear her walking upstairs back and forth. Oh dear..

"Baby?" I have to sugar her. Don't blame me..

"Baby?? Baby?? Alice.. You are late.. You know I worry every fucking time you are going away.."

"Oh come on Bella. How many times do I need to tell you that nothing bad is gonna happen to me?"

"You said the same thing again and you almost died. Find something else"

I love her when she is so worried. It makes me feel like human again. Although she never saw me as the monster I am. I was just Alice in her eyes. Not the monster I see every day..

"Look, I am sorry. Ok? I'm sorry baby." I tried to kiss her...

"No, you will not get away with your sweet kisses this time."

"I love you more when you are mad. It's a turn on"

"Alice.."

"What? It's the truth. I like it when you are getting mad "

"Tell me you are not doing this on purpose Alice Cullen"

"We will be late. Are you ready?"

"Don't avoid the subject"

"I'm leaving. Are you coming?"

"Ohh I hate you.."

"You know you love me baby."

"That I do"

Although we are together for 5 months we were never intimate at school. I didn't have a problem of we were but Bella didn't want to at first because of Edward. She didn't want for others to think of her like that. The girl who had a boyfriend and broke up with him to be with a girl, aka his sister. I accepted that. But school was only 8 hours. I had all day to be with her. At school we were Alice and Bella. Best friends..

"Oh hi girls. How are you today?" Angela said looking at me. I know that she has feeling for me. She didn't tried to show me the opposite.

"Oh hi Angela. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Oh you know. The same. Can I join you to History class?" she talked to me like Bella wasn't standing right next to me.

"Well ok. I think we have some minutes before the class start" I looked Bella telling her sorry with my eyes. She didn't seem so happy if I must say. She didn't like Angela that much because she knew she had feelings for me.

The first classes were over and now it was launch time. All the family sat together and of course Bella was with us. But today we had another guest to our table. Yeahh.. Angela..

"Hey guys.. Can I sit with you?" When she asked I turned my face to see Bella's expression. Her eyes were on fire and if a look could kill Angela would be dead

"Yes Angela. You may sit with us"

"Thank you Alice. You are so kind." After finishing her last sentence she touched my shoulder and caressed my arm. Bella saw that move and she was ready to explode.

"Alice? Ehm.. Do you think that maybe one day this week we could go out together?"

"Ehm…"

"No she can't." Wow. Bella.. I didn't expect that..

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. No. She. Can't"

"And may I ask why?"

"Because she will be with me"

"She can't be with you all the time"

"Yes she is"

"I believe that Alice can speak for herself. Alice?"

"Ehm.."

"Angela, don't make say that again. Alice. Will. Never. Go. Out. With . You. Do you understand?"

"And why is that?"

"Because she is with me"

"Alice is MY girlfriend. So back off or else I'll make you"

"Excuse me? What did you just say"

"You don't seem to understand. Maybe if I saw you.." she took my face to her both hands and gave me a full long kiss on my lips. In front the whole cafeteria. In front Angela.. Tomorrow the rest of student will learn about me and Bella

"I hope that was clear to you, Angela"

"It sure was"

After Angela left us in deep shock I had some questions that I needed to be answered. Not that I didn't like that Bella kissed me in front the whole student lobby but why now?

"Bella? Can you please explain what did just happen?"

" I don't know what you mean"

"You kissed me in front the whole cafeteria"

"And where is the harm in this? I kissed my beautiful girlfriend"

"No, it's good. It's very good. But why now?"

"Well, I couldn't her flirting with you like that while I was there. I couldn't just stay still and not do anything. SHE was flirting with you and you didn't do anything"

"Baby, I couldn't be cruel to that girl. But you know that I have eyes only for you. Don't you know that?"

"I know. And I have eyes only for you"

"You were jealous"

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes you were totally so jealous"

"No. I. Wasn't"

"I like it though. It means that you love me"

"Well, dah. O f course I do. So much." And we kissed again in front the whole cafeteria. We got some yoohoos and some whistles. What a day…

After school we got home. It was an interesting day to the most. Now it was my Bella time.

"Baby, I'm so tired"

"I know my Bella. I know. Do you want to go upstairs and have some nap?"

"What will you do?"

"Maybe I go out and hunt or run"

"I'll come with you"

"You just said you were tired" I knew that she didn't want me to be all alone

"No, I am ok"

"No you are not. And baby? You'll have to stop worrying so much. Please?"

"I know. I know. Please forgive me. It's that I am afraid."

"Ok. If you go get some sleep I promise I won't leave. Ok"

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will"

I took her in my arms bride style and we got to my room that now was ours. I laid her to our bed and tried to leave but she held my hand

"Don't. Come here with me" I didn't say anything. I just get back to bed and held her the way she like it

"Kiss me" I obeyed to her will

"Make love to me Alice"

"I thought you were tired"

"Not for you"

"Bella as much I would like to you are tired and you need to sleep"

"Alice, I want you. I want to feel you. So please.."

She didn't need to say anything else. I pull off her shirt and I kissed her breasts. I trailed my kisses from her neck to her naked belly were I licked and circled the sensitive spot with my tongue. I unbuttoned her jeans and now they were lying next to my shirt and jeans as well..

We were now only with our underwear. I wanted to play a little with her. To tease her. So, although she was wearing her panties I did play with her clit. She was so wet and I was happy knowing I could make her feel that way.

"Please baby. Don't tease me."

"As you wish my love"

I took off her panties and bra and now she stood before me totally naked, ready for me to make love to her. I licked her clit while I was putting one finger inside her. She was so tight and I liked it very muck. I played with her clit again before I insert her with another finger as she was more relaxed. I was now inside her with two of my fingers thrusting her in and out while I was licking her as well. I knew that she was ready to come.

"Oh Alice… Mmmmm… Yes…. God.."

"Come for me baby"

"A-aalice… Oh my God.. Oh …"

And that was it. She released on my hand. I like making love to her. T something sacred for me.

"Baby that was amazing. I love you so so much" she kissed me and I kissed her back

"You are amazing. And I love you more"

"You are mine"

"Always and forever"

"I love you"

"I love you too. Now go sleep"

"Will you hold me baby?"

"Of course"

And after that she fell asleep with me holding her. We fit so good together. Like she was born only for me to find her and be with her. And now I was more sure than ever. I wanted Bella to be with me forever. I made my choice. Bella and I would be together forever. Now I had to find the right time to change her.

* * *

**TBC**

**Well that was it. Did you like it?? Maybe i'll have another update later this night... Reviews are always welcome...  
**

**R&R**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Goodmorning guys!!! For some of you it's already night but for me it's morning and I am at work!! I hate Mondays!!! Thank you all for following my story. It means a lot! Thank you also for your wonderful reviews. It makes me get better every time.. Enjoy the new chapter..**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15**

**Alice's POV**

The time passes so fast. Even more when you are a vampire. If I think about it it's like I met Bella yesterday. But deep inside I do believe that I knew her before I met her. That happens when someone is your soulmate. In Ancient Greece there was a myth. It is said that at first humans had two heads and one body. The Gods have been afraid of them and Zeus separated them with a thunder. From then on humans had one head and one body. So the other half always looking for its missing piece. Bella was my missing piece…

I haven't discussed it yet with her. I wanted to be one hundred present sure for I was going to do. For what I was going to make her. And now I was. I hope she doesn't regret it.

I am next to her as always. I would miss watching her sleep. Now she will be like me. I really hope that she won't regret it..

"Baby? What are you thinking again? You will burn that beautiful head of yours" yeah that was Bella. No. That was naked Bella talking to me.

"You"

"Oh… really?"

"Bella.. You are always in my thoughts. And if my heart could hit believe me. It would hit only for you"

"You are so romantic. I am sure you would have said this before"

"Well.. I won't lie to you. I've been in love before but not like this."

"Like what?"

"Like.. if you are not with me I feel like I miss something. You know?"

"Believe me. I know. That's how I feel when you are not with me" and we kissed. It wasn't like all the kissed we shared. It was the kind of kiss when you seal your love with someone. When you know that that someone is yours.

I didn't want to start the topic about the change being in bed with her all naked. I wouldn't concentrate with her being like this. So I wanted to get up, get ready and then I could tell her…

"Baby? Can we please get up?"

"Oh why? I like naked Alice .."

"Yeah, I like naked Bella too but I want to tell you something?" immediately I saw her facial characteristics change.

" Alice ? What did you see? Have you seen anything? Oh my God. It is you? Did you see yourself?" she was mumbling and I believe that I saw a little tear in her eyes. Oh my beautiful girl…

"Baby? Could you please calm? I didn't see anything. Ok?"

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Ok"

"Ok. So what is it?"

"Go get ready and meet me downstairs"

" Alice please tell me. Is it something bad?"

"No. It's nothing bad. Please go get ready…"

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because my beloved Bella, if I keep seeing you like this I won't keep my hands off you and I will fuck you again. Ok?" I saw her laugh just a little.

"I don't mind at all"

"I do mind. Although it's not nothing bad what I wan to tell from the other hand it's serious. So meet me downstairs ok?"

She nodded and I got to the other bathroom to fix myself. In 5 minutes I was ready and I was down waiting for her. My girl doesn't need time to get ready. So I believe in 5 minutes she will be here to have THE talk..

"Hey baby? I am not late, am I?"

"No. You are not late my Bella"

"I like it"

"What?"

"When you call me your Bella"

"Aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Always. And you are mine"

"Forever"

"Now. Could you please come here and sit with me?"

"Of course baby. Alice? Tell me that is nothing bad."

"It is nothing bad. But it depends from what point of view you are seeing it"

"Come on. Don't be cryptic. Tell me?"

"Bella.. do you remember when you asked me to .. you know.."

"To change me?"

"Yes."

"Of course I remember. It's all I think about. Other than you of course."

"Well, I have to tell you… that… ok"

"Ok what?"

"Don't make me to tell you. You know it's difficult for me"

"Will you change me?"

"Yes. The truth is that I can't not be with you. I love you so much to see you die. I want you to be with me forever."

"That's all I wanted it baby. That's all I wanted. To be with you forever. To protect you if something goes wrong"

"Oh Bella. I want you to know that it was not easy."

"I know baby. I know."

"Do you want to tell the others?"

"Of course. It's my family too. I live with you. Don't I?"

While I was downstairs with Bella everyone was upstairs. I knew that they heard what we said but I wanted to tell them face to face. To hear their thoughts..

"Could you please come down? Bella and I want to tell you something"

In less than a minute or to say seconds everyone was downstairs. Carlisle was the first to speak..

"Hey girls. How are you Bella?"

"I'm good Carlisle. Actually I am more than good." And she looked at me with a loving look

"Carlisle. Everyone. I have to tell you something. I.. we.. decided for Bella to be changed."

"WHAT?"

"Excuse me?"

"Wow"

"Are you sure?"

"…."

"Nice"

Let's just say that not everyone were so keen with that decision of ours. Edward and Rose were opposite to that decision. From one hand Edward was Bella's ex-boyfriend and Rose, well Rose was Rose. She didn't like being a vampire and she didn't want anyone else to have a life like this. To be true I didn't want Bella to live like this either. But my feelings for her are stronger.

Carlisle was ok and so was Esme. As for the boys.. Well Emmet called Bella already his sister and well Jasper tried to be happy with all this. After all his one and only love loved another girl and was ready to change her.

So everyone knew. I had to decide when the right time would come.

"What are you thinking?"

"When will be the right time to change you. I want you to experience more things as a human before…"

"Alice.. when will you understand that all I want is you? Ha?"

"Hm… never. I want you tell me everytime."

"Everytime?"

"Aha.. now kiss me"

And while she kissed me after so long I saw another vision. This time I was in shock.

_Me and the boys fighting other vampires. Bella is down and bleeds. I scream for her name. One o__f the vampires, a blond one bit her._

Before I understand what I was seeing another vision hit me. This time it was different but the same..

_We are in the woods. Bella and I. Out of nowhere wolves are coming our way. There is fight. I try to keep up but they are stronger. Bella is already changed. She is a newborn. I try to help her__ although she doesn't need it but I am surrounded by wolves. All I can hear is.._

"_Alice.. be careful. ALICE…"_

And that was it. Bella's crying. That was the last thing I heard before I come to reality and meet the curious eyes of my girlfriend…

"Alice what did you see?"

"Bella…"

"ALICE.. what did you see?"

"Bella.. it's not.." she was crying. She was crying and I couldn't do anything. What should I tell her?

"Alice.."

"Baby.. everything is going to be fine. Ok? Everything is going to be fine" it has to be..

* * *

**Well.. that was it.. Agony?? Yes.. What is going to happen?? Who knows.. Neither do I… Till next chapter…**

**Reviews are always always welcome..**

**R&R**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys.. Goodmorning to you all. I'm sorry I couldn't update but here I am today. I hope you like the new chapter as the other ones.. Enjoy..**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe what is happening. What will happen. It doesn't seem that someone up there wants for me and Alice to be truly happy without something occurs. One moment I am extremely happy and then my world crushes. It's like the first time.. I was so happy with Alice and then I almost lost her.

What is going to happen again? Alice spaced out and I knew she was in a vision mode. It's the longest I ever saw her. She saw something. I am sure. Because when she came back to me she was confused and if I didn't know that she doesn't afraid of anything I would say that she was afraid.

"Alice what did you see?" I knew she didn't want to say anything. She tries to protect me. But I want to protect her.

"Bella…"

"ALICE.. what did you see?" now I know. She saw something and either it has to do with me or her.

"Bella.. it's not.." I can't take it anymore. I can't hold my tears. The situation is fucked. So fucked

.."Alice.."

"Baby.. Everything is going to be fine. Ok? Everything is going to be fine"

But will be? What did she see this time that she is worried so much? What happened that made my beautiful vampire girlfriend to worry this much. I have to know. She has to tell me. She has to…

"Alice? Please baby.. Please tell me what did you see? Don't do this again. Don't do the same like last time. I want to know. I need to know." She was sceptical. I knew that she didn't want to tell me but she promised me.

"Bella.. It's not good. It's not good at all. But I believe that everything is going to be fine."

"You keep saying that. But you don't tell me what is not good."

"Bella.."

"Alice, I promise that if you don't tell me right now I don't know what I will do. I promise you." I didn't want to blackmail her but I needed to know.

"Ok. Ok. I saw the future. But I don't know if it's the near future or not. You've been attacked. By other vampires. And the most scaring thing it was that you were changed but I think that it wasn't from me. It was from that vampire."

I couldn't believe in my ears. Why? Why I can't be truly happy with the one I love? Another vampire? I thought it was over when Emmet killed Victoria. Now? There were others too?

"Baby? Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?"

"I'm fine. I think so." She tried to kiss me and it was something that I needed her to do. I wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to feel her.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"It's not over?"

"I'm afraid not"

"Please.. continue"

"In the other vision you were changed. You were a vampire. We were together in the woods and we've been attacked by wolves. And…"

"Alice? What happened?"

"The last thing I remember it's you. You screamed my name." oh my God. If I did something like this my baby was in danger.

"Alice? What we will do? If all you just said going to happen what we will do?"

"Remember.. If nothing is decided I don't know if it's going to happen.."

"Alice. You have to change me. Now. We don't need to wait anymore. And for certain I don't want to be changed by other than you. Ok? I want you to change me now."

I wanted to be changed. That was for sure. And I wanted to be changed by my girlfriend. Decisions have been made. I decided to be a vampire. Here. Today. Now.

"Bella? I .."

"No. There is no coming back. Sweetie. Please."

"I.."

"Alice. Change me. Now" I came closer to her and took her hand in mine. I brought her fingers to my mouth and kissed every single finger of hers. I stepped closer to her and kissed her neck. I turned mine too so she could have full view. I draw back my hair. I was ready..

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too. More that you will ever know."

I felt her lips on me. She didn't want to be a monster and attack on my neck right away. She kissed me on my lips and then my collarbone when I felt her on my neck. She sucked and licked when I felt her. I felt her fangs. She bite me. I could feel her venom inside me. It was painful but it was a pain I liked. She drunk and drunk. It was something that I can't describe in words. Nothing could describe it really. Being changed.. I was feeling nauseous. I didn't feel my legs..

"Alice.. I love you"

Alice never thought she could resist from suck all the life of me. But I was sure that she could. In that moment I wasn't so sure. Alice kept drinking and drinking but when I called her name I think that this was the thing that stopped her from killing me. Our bond is so strong that nothing can break it..

"Bella? Bella? Are you ok?"

I couldn't speak very clear. I could see some of my blood on her lips. I tried to wipe it off her. She took my hand and kissed it.

"My baby. Oh Bella. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry"

"It's ok baby." The pain was insupportable. I was feeling like someone stubbed me and the knife was inside me still.

"It is going to be fine baby. The pain will go in few hours. I'll take you back to our room. Ok?"

I couldn't speak. The pain. I just nodded. The only thing I wanted was for her to be next to me. And without telling her she spoke for herself.

"I'll be next to you. Ok? I will be with you. I won't leave you. You are my baby. You are my life"

After hours the pain was over. I knew it was over when I couldn't hear my heart beat anymore. I knew that know I was dead. My human self was dead and I was something else. I was a vampire.

I opened my eyes and I could see someone sit beside me. I couldn't make out who that person was. A pixie girl. She was looking at me straight in my eyes. I could feel something strange inside me. A strange feeling.

"Bella?"

She is talking. But is she talking to me? Bella? Is that my name?

"Baby? Are you ok? Baby it's me. Alice"

"Alice?" I tried to speak. My voice sound different. Why? And why I feel like this girl infront of me is someone that knows me well?

"Yes, baby. It's me. Alice? Don't you remember? It's me"

I could see she was sad. But why? Alice. Alice was my girlfriend. ALICE. ALICE. My Alice. How I could forget my Alice?

"Alice?"

"Yes, baby. It's me. Look.. It's me"

"Oh baby. I am sorry. I don't know why I couldn't figure it out"

"It's ok. It's like that the first time. It's ok now"

Before I kiss her I heard someone walking the stairs. Before I turn my head to see who it was I saw two men entering our room. Like an instinct I tried to hold back Alice. I growled and I was ready to attack when Alice touched my hand and turned my head to look at her.

"It's ok. It's Emmet and Carlisle"

"Emmet? Carlisle?" I knew that names. But why I was feeling like I wanted to attack them?

"Yes baby. It's ok. They don't want to harm me. They are family. Ok?"

In seconds I was feeling already much better. Alice had this effect on me.

"Alice? Is she ok? How she is holding" The man with the blond hair said looking at my baby. Carlisle.

"She is ok. For her first time she is ok. She is handling it very well"

"Bella? Are you thirsty?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel the need of drinking blood?"

"No. No really"

"But how?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like I am thirsty"

"I'm confused. I really am. I never saw something like this again. I have to go downstairs and look at my books"

The bigger guy, Emmet, didn't say anything. He just looked at me and Alice. It's then when he told me "Welcome to the family Bella" and left. Now it was Alice and me again. Alone. Inside our room.

"Bella? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes. I suppose I do."

"You really don't want to feed?"

"To be true if you keep saying that then I want to. But I don't. Does this make sense?"

"It doesn't matter"

She hag me and this time I felt her true self. She wasn't cold as she was before.

"You are beautiful and not cold."

"Well you are beautiful too and no I am not because now we have the same temperature."

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"Always"

"Forever"

And know I had my forever with my beautiful vampire girlfriend. For now I didn't want to think the future. I wanted to feel the present. And she was my forever. For now I wanted to hold her..

* * *

**TBC**

**That was it. I hope you liked it. Stay tuned.. Till the next chapter…**

**R&R**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys… I am so so sorry that I couldn't update sooner but I was in the middle of a friend crisis between two of my best friends and I was the negotiator.. Although I am still in the middle I didn't want you to wait longer for another update.**

**Note: The italics are when Alice or Bella remembers something. Enjoy…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17**

**Rated M**

**Alice POV**

I can't forget what I saw . I can't forget what I've done. Of course I was ready to change Bella but it was so soon. I wanted for her to have a normal, as possible, life before she would become one of us. When I decided to tell her about the visions I had without any thought she told me to change her. She caught me of guard. But what she told me, she was right. If something is decided then I can change the vision I have seen. And that we did..

I wanted to be gentle with her. I didn't want for her to feel like she was something like a pray and I was the big bad monster. So I kissed her and then while kissing her I bit her neck. The blood in my mouth was like nectar. It awakened all my senses at once. I wanted her. All of her. I drunk and drunk and I were completely out. It wasn't I. It was the dark part inside me who wanted to feed. For a moment I forgot who I was and what I was doing. All I could think was blood. Her blood.

And then I was back. I was back because I heard her. I heard her telling me she loves me. _"Alice, I love you" _and then I knew what I was doing. I was killing her and she didn't care. All I wanted to know was if she was ok. She tried to touch my lips. She couldn't speak. It didn't matter. I just wanted for her to be ok. _"It is going to be fine baby. The pain will go in few hours. I'll take you back to our room. __Ok?"_

And that I did. I was next to her until the pain was over. Until she was no more human. Until she was like me.

I couldn't bear the thought that she was in pain and the cause was me. All I had to do was to wait. Wait for her to awake. To reborn. Wait.. Wait..

After what seem like ages my baby was back to me. When I saw her opening her beautiful eyes I was so happy. If my Bella was beautiful as a human imagine what she looked like as a vampire. She looked strange. Like she didn't know where she was or who I was for what matter. I tried to call her name. But she seemed not to understand who I was. _She doesn't know?_ _"Baby? Are you ok? Baby it's me. Alice"_. All she could manage to say was repeating my name. _"Alice?" _But although she said my name it was like she was curious about it. Like she didn't know what it meant. If I could cry I would. By making her a vampire I lost my girlfriend? I lost my best friend? I just lost her?

_"Alice?" _sherepeated my name again like now she was coming back to me. Like she was starting to understand that it was me.

"_Yes, baby. It's me. __Look.. It's me"_

"_Oh baby. I am sorry. I don't know why I couldn't figure it out"__ yes. She was back. Yes. I had her by my side again._

Before we could touch each others lips and feel her like I didn't for a long time Emmet and Carlisle was inside the room. Bella didn't know who they were and tried to protect me. I told her that it was ok. That they were family. That I was ok and she shouldn't be afraid for me.

It was over an hour and half since Bella woke up as a vampire and as a newborn she had to feed. But she didn't have that need and we all were curious. Why didn't she have the need? It was strange. But Carlisle was already down to search his books for Bella's condition.

Now we were alone inside our room. Now I could touch her as I wanted to. I could kiss her as I wanted to. We said our love you's and slept on each others arms. We didn't slept together literally or sexually. We just lay holding each other. Now Bella was mine for ever. And I would want her to be my forever.. _Always and forever_

__________________________________  
_

**Bella's POV**

If you ask me what is happening and how I feel I would say to you that everything is how it should be. Did I regret being changed? No. Why? Because I have her. Because she is always next to me. Because she is my rock. And because I wanted to be with her. It was the only way.

Nothing has changed. I was the same Bella, well almost. I was more beautiful, as Alice said, but I couldn't be more beautiful that she already was. My eyes was different and my silhouette was different. I was like a .. vampire in other words. The only problem was that anybody was curious why I didn't have the need to feed myself with blood. It wasn't that I didn't feel thirsty but only when they mentioned it. Either way I was ok. And I had an incredible speed and power. As they told me as a newborn I was in better fighting position in opposite with the others.

As for my sex life with Alice? Yes.. If as a human she rocked my world imagine what we could do as vampires. Before, she was so afraid to touch me in fear she could harm me. But now? Wow. I remember the next day after I was changed. We were both to our room. Everyone was out hunting so we had the house for ourselves. Let me say that we had a blast.

"_Bella? How are you feeling? Are you ok with all this?"_

"_Baby, I'm feeling like I reborn only to be with you. You know that I love you more I love myself. Don't you?"_

"_Of course I do. I feel the same" _I wanted so much to kiss her. I wanted so much to feel her. And I leaned to do that

"_Alice?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I want to feel you.."_

"_What do you mean my Bella?" _she knew exactly what I meant. She knew and she wanted me to tell her

"_You know exactly what I mean but if you want me to tell you then let me tell you that: I want to fuck you so much that you can't even remember my name after __I make love to you" _I was I shock. This new self of mine was something else. And if I was in sock imagine Alice..

"_Well, I don't know."_

"_Alice, if you don't kiss me right now or make love to me I swear to you …" _before I could finish she was already attacking my lips.

We were in the middle of playing the hunter and the pray. Who was the hunter and who were the pray I can't really remember. All I remember was two bodies looking as one. Me and Alice attack one another with so much passion. I was over her holding her beneath me. I already had ripped her clothes and started to lick and suck both her nipples. She didn't hurt of course but I could hear her moans every time I was kissing and licking her. I was trailing my kisses with some bites to all her body. I could smell her arousal.. It was a sensation like no other. I wanted her right there..

She turned me over and now I was beneath her. She did the same as I did. She ripped my shirt and then my bra. I was completed naked in front of her in less than 5 seconds. She was still wearing her panties but not for long. I ripped it off her in less than one second. Now we were both naked. And let me say that naked Alice is one sexy Alice.

She bit my nipples while sucking them. I was already turned on by watching her naked. When I felt her hands coming down on my wet centre I knew that I would come only by her touch. She rubbed my clit while pushing her tongue inside me. I couldn't feel my legs. That was what Alice does to me. She continued the amazing sensation she was giving me while inserting three of her fingers inside me. She continued trusting her fingers in and out when I felt that I was ready to come. I bit her shoulder when I did come and the only world it could escape from my mouth was her name "Alice"..

I wanted to give her what she gave me seconds ago.

I had her standing with her hands touching the window wall. I was behind her caressing her breasts, touching her nipples and kissing her neck. While I was behind her I let my hand fall down to her centre. She was so wet that I was feeling the urge to come again only by touching her. I inserted my middle finger inside her and she started riding it. When I had her where I wanted her I inserted another two fingers of mine. We were synchronised as one. What I feel when I am inside her it's like I see the sun for the very first time. And then I heard her asking me to put another finger inside her.

"_Baby.. more. I want to feel you __harder inside me"_

I couldn't disobey her. I didn't afraid if I could harm her because we couldn't feel the pain like humans do. So I put another finger inside her and begun thrusting my four fingers in and out of her. And then I knew she was ready to come for me. I could feel her inside walls spasm and in a minute she would come. She came and she came like she didn't like any other time we made love. Although that night wasn't like the others. The love was there but it was the passion that drove us to touch each other like this. And if all our times was like that night well my forever with her will be in one word awesome.

That night we sex each other more than one times. Like the others knew what we were doing they didn't come home till late that night. And they were sceptical for what they may find. Thank God we were in our room and not somewhere inside the house. Then maybe they would have a problem with a naked Alice and naked Bella..

Have I regret being changed by Alice? No. Am I love with Alice? Definitely I am.

* * *

**TBC**

**That was it. I am sorry it's shorter in length but I am expecting my friend to come home to discuss the matter with the other friend of ours. I really hope I can update tomorrow!! Hope you liked it.. If you did feel free to tell me what you think…**

**R&R**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! How was your weekend? Mine was ok and not so ok with my friends having that problem. But anyway! Here is another update. I wrote it at work but I couldn't upload it because we didn't have internet.. So… enjoy..**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 18**

**Alice's POV**

It's been almost a moth since Bella was changed. It was ok I suppose. Bella seemed like she was a vampire all of her life. And if she was feeling like this then I didn't have a problem with her being a vampire.

She doesn't have to say that she loves me. It's her actions that saying this one word to me. She was alive, a human, and she left her human life to be with me. She sacrificed her life to be with me forever. But between you and me I would do the same. I don't know what I would do if I would lose her.

I had a vision yesterday though. A very happy vision if I might say. I was proposing Bella to be my wife. Yes. I had that thought for a while now. Actually I had it from the beginning of our relationship. I knew something was pulling me closer to her. I knew that it was something I have never felt before. And I knew she was my mate. So asking her to marry me was something that would (επισφραγιζε) our relationship.

As for today I'm going to buy her an engagement ring. Yes yes. But she won't know a thing. I won't tell her. I want to see her expression.. Yeah, I'm evil..

We were in our bed when I stood up to get my clothes and have a quick shower before I leave my Bella to our bed. But…. She was a vampire, and that means that her senses where much better than a human's. So… she was up before I say _goodmorning_

"Where do you think you are going?" she said looking at me with so much love and pouting. Did I mention that she was naked under the covers? Yes, she was naked..

"Well, I'm going for a quick shower and then I'm going for shopping"

"No, you are not. You are coming back to our bed to cuddle with your girlfriend"

"Beeeella, as much as I want to come to our bed and make love to you I won't." hehe. You know that a frustrated Bella is a one looking good and sexy Bella

"Baby.. please. What is so important that you have to leave me all alone?"

"Sweetie, I'll be back before you know it. Ok?"

"Well, I'm not ok. But.. can I come with you?"

"No." I saw her change her facial features. I always took Bella with me for shopping even she didn't like it. So to tell her no now was strange for her

"Alice? Are you hiding something from me? Because if you do you know I will know"

"Bella.. I'm not hiding anything" _maybe something_ "I know that I could not hide anything from you."

"So why you don't want for me to come with you? Ha?"

"It's a surprise. Ok? I won't say anything else though"

"Now, I'm curious Alice. What surprise?"

"I'm going to take a shower. Bye baby." And I left her sitting in our bed, naked under the covers, with a curious look, a little bit angry and some other emotions I didn't catch because if I wanted to be back and not to be late I had to leave in about five minutes.

I was now looking at a jewelry shop for the perfect ring for my perfect girlfriend. Bella is a simple girl so I don't want something that will look huge on her finger. I want something simple, beautiful and something that it would mean that I love her. Well, I hope I can find something..

After a lot of hours looking for the perfect ring I found it. I found the perfect ring. And now I was driving back to my girl. I told her I would be back in an hour but until I find the perfect ring I was now two hours late. Bella, although a vampire can't really escape from her feelings to protect me and feel anxious every single time I wasn't there at time. Yes, she is still like that. I hope she is not mad. I hope..

Before I turn off the engine of my Porsche Bella was already out with her hands on her chest looking at me. Yes, she was mad. I got out of my car with a big smile on my lips

"Alice.." lets see what I can get

"My beautiful Bella.."

"How many times do I need to tell you that every fucking time you are late I think that something bad happened to you?"

"Oh, Bella. I forgot to call you to tell you that I would be late. Please forgive me? I had a very good reason that I was late"

"I hope for your own good"

"You'll see."

"What are these bags? Alice? Again? You have a room of clothes"

"Yes, but this time I didn't buy anything for me. These bags are for you"

"For me? Why?"

"Let's get inside. Ok?"

We were in our room. Bella was looking everything I got for her. I bought her a black cocktail dress with red pip toes. Bella had her eyes in another bag that said Victoria's Secret. She looked at me and I nodded in agreement. She didn't wear this kind of underwear and let me say that Bella would look like a princess with all I bought for her.

"I want you to wear all of these tonight. I'll take you out."

"But we don't eat or drink."

"I didn't say that I would take you out to a restaurant. So please?"

"Alice, baby. You know I would do anything for you. Now.. Can you tell me the reason?"

"You'll have to wait baby. You'll have to wait" and I kissed her on her nose. But she wasn't satisfied with that kiss. She wanted more. So she came again closer to me, kissing my lips and deepened the kiss. We let our tongues play with each others. I knew she was mine and she knew I was hers.

The time has come. The time I would propose to my beautiful girlfriend has come. I was downstairs waiting for her. And when I turned my head to search for her I saw her. She was wearing what I told her to wear. She had her hair down,curled and she was wearing a red lipstick. She was amazing, breathless. I was so in love with her.

"So.. how do I look?"

"Do I need to tell you?"

"I suppose your look says everything. You are great too you know"

"Baby, I'm always great"

"You are so full of yourself but I couldn't love you more"

"That's makes two of us. Now.. could you please come with me?"

"Wherever you want me to"

I took her to our spot. Where I met her. It's a place I call mine, ours. So it was the best place to propose.

"Alice? What are we doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I never loved anyone else as much as I love you. You are my present and my future. You are everything I was looking for and more. I love you Bella Swan"

"Oh, baby. I love you too. I love you so much that every time you are away from me I hurt inside. I am in love with you Alice Cullen. Now and forever."

"Bella? I want to ask you something.."

"What baby?"

I had the small velvet box in my hands and while opening it I asked her

"Bella, will you marry me? Will you be my mate forever and ever?"

"Alice.." she was looking the ring. It was a light yellow 5 carat diamond ring. "Alice.. YES. YES. Of course I will marry you. Are you kidding me? Of course I will marry you. Oh baby"

I took the ring and put it on her ring finger. It looked amazing on her. She looked at it and if we could cry that was the exact moment.

We kissed and touched each other. I wouldn't mind to take her right there but I caught a smell that I didn't like at all. It was a mix of earth and woods. Wolves. Oh no.. my vision. Is that it?

"Bella.. we have to leave"

"What is it baby?"

"My vision.."

Before she could say anything else we were surrounded by four wolves. I fear for my girl and I can sense her fear for me. I told her about my vision and she knew what would happen. Two vampires and four wolves. Two for each other. Bella was still a newborn so she had more strength that I did.

I could hear the sniffs and the growls from the wolves. Two of them were already infront of me ready to attack. Bella was looking back at me to see if I was ok. For now I was.. but what about later..

* * *

**TBC**

**That was it. Yeah, what will happen? Any thoughts? Till next chapter..**

**R&R**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys.. I'm back.. I will have another update tomorrow cause I'm leaving on Friday and I'll be back on Tuesday. Winter vacations to the mountains. Snow parties, spa parties, snowboard etc. So stay with me.. When I'll be back I'll update as soon as possible!! Enjoy the new chapter..**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe what is happening. Alice.. Where is Alice? We were proclaiming our eternal love to each other. She asked me to marry her. I can't lose her now. No. I won't. Even if that means that I have to fight for her to be ok. Wolves. Four of them. Ready to attack us. But why? A long time ago Alice had told me about the treaty the vampires and the wolves had to each other. But.. did we do something to challenge them? Alice..

Alice is being ambushed by two of them. I remember her vision. She told me that this thing would happen. And now we are the actors to this play. I wonder how the scenario is going to end.. No.. I don't have to think like that. I had to save Alice. I have to save both of us. But I can't. The other two are already beside me. They want to separate us. They want me away from girl. I don't think so..

Now I am the one ready to fight. Ready to attack. The Cullen's told me that as a newborn I had an incredible strength. I believe this is the time to try it out.

I run behind the one wolf. It's bigger than the others, with black fur and brown eyes. I take a hold of his fur and I am trying to jump upon him and struggle him. My plan seems ok cause in a second I had him down while I bit him on his throat. Although a vampire I haven't hunt already. Alice always was bringing me animal blood for me to drink when I had the need to feed. So biting this wolf's throat was my first hunt. And I would do that again if I had to protect my family.

One down three to go. I looked back for a second to see Alice. She was fighting as much as she could. Knowing Alice I knew that her strong card was her visions. So we would see what would hit her. For now she is ok and I have to fight the other one.

The other wolf is a little smaller than the first I shot down. Although he seemed ready to attack me now I can see that he is no so fond to do that. But as a wolf I believe his instincts are stronger than him. So he does what I would expect him to do. He comes straight to me. With the vampire speed I have I try to make him a little dizzy. I run once behind him, once infront of him, once beside him. He can't catch me and I believe this is the time for the monster in me to come out and play. Like the other, I bit his throat and broke his neck. I don't like this killing thing. It's not me, but I have to..

My fight with the two wolves didn't let me hurtless. I have some open wounds to my arms and legs but it's nothing. When I look again behind to find Alice I can see her trying to fight the other two wolves. She is small and she has an incredible speed. But then my whole world is crushing down. One of the wolves had her down. He gashed her with his claws across her chest and I could see her bleed. Bleed.. my Alice.. She is down and that wolf is trying to bite her. She tries to stand.. Alice..

I was in shock. It was like the last time I had to face Alice being hurt after her fight with Victoria. Alice.. I run with full speed to Alice's side. I growl at him showing him my fangs. If I could see my eyes I believe that they were black and fury was rising inside me. No one would ever touch my girl again. With one move I push the wolf to a tree and I hear something break. In a moment I am crushing his neck. Another one is dead.

The last wolf seems not to really understand what is happening. I can't really understand what is happening. I run to Alice's side again. Then I can hear her beautiful voice calling my name.

"Bella"

"It's ok baby. Stay with me. Ok?"

The other wolf was already there. He didn't left. I was ready to attack him as I did with the others when I looked into his eyes. They held something familiar. Something warm. Something I knew. And then I heard again my name but not from Alice. It was something like a growl and I believe it was from this wolf. _"Bella". _In less than a second I could see a naked boy. A tall, well built, moreno boy. Jacob. Jacob was the wolf?

"Jake?"

"Be-ella?"

"Jacob? Wh-at? Wh-at is all this?"

"Be-ella? Are you a vampire?"

"Are you a wolf?"

"What do you see? Bella? Why? How? Who did this awful thing to you?"

"Jacob, are you for real? You attacked me and my girlfriend with you pack without an apparent reason and you are asking me who changed me? Why you attacked us?"

"Bella, if someone from the Cullen's changed you the treaty is over. Wolves and vampires had a deal. Do not harm a human or else we would kill them"

"Stop. Not another word. Do you understand me? Not another word"

"I'm sorry Bella. You know I care for you but I can't leave it. I won't harm you but this Cullen is dead."

Before I blink my eyes he was changed back to his wolf form. He tried to pass me and go to Alice who lay unconscious. What did I say before? I said that no one would hurt my Alice again. And I mean it. If that meant that I had to fight with Jacob to save Alice then be it. I would fight with anyone for her. And I mean anyone. And no one would want to fight with this new form of me.

I didn't want to fight with Jacob but I had to. I tried not to harm him. I tried to warn him. But he didn't listen. _I'm sorry Jacob. _

That was it. I killed my childhood best friend. I killed four wolves today and I didn't feel ok inside. I felt relief that Alice was alive. That she was going to be fine and ready to be my wife. She has to be fine. She was fine before.. She has to be again..

I took her in my arms. I don't like to see her so fragile. She is really hurt. She has an open wound to her chest. I can sense a very deep cut on her head and I believe that she has some broken bones. Once she told me that vampires could bleed like humans but only if they fought with other vampires. She didn't mentioned wolves. I give her a light kiss on her lips and I carried her home. I have to be strong for us.. I have to.

We are in the front door when Carlisle is there to catch me before I fall down holding Alice.

"Bella? You are being hurt. Are you ok?"

"Carlisle, please. Take good care of Alice" and then I collapsed. I wasn't as bad as Alice was but I was exhausted from all the fighting. I needed Alice to be ok. I would be fine if I knew that my girl was ok..

When I woke up I was in our room. Alice's and I. I could see that my wounds were healed and I was ready to get up when Carlisle entered the room.

"Bella?"

"Carlisle?"

"How are you dear? I see that your wounds are healed."

"Yes, thank you. How's Alice?"

"I had her in my room. She was bad hurt but she is strong. She will be ok. Actually she asked for you when she opened her eyes"

"Thank you Carlisle. Now, if you excuse me I am going to see my girlfriend"

"Bella? Can you please wait? I want to ask you some things first"

"Carlisle, I want to see Alice. Can it wait?"

"Actually no. Now, please. Can you sit down?" although I wanted to see Alice I believe that I had to give some explanations to do..

"Would you care to tell me what did happen out there?"

"Alice and I were to our spot when out of nowhere four wolves were ready to attack us. I killed all of them."

"All of them? Why they wanted to attack you?"

"I don't know. Although I asked Jacob but he didn't answer me. I killed him first"

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, one of them was Jacob Black. A friend of mine."

"You killed Jacob Black? Like Billy's Black son?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Oh Bella"

"What?"

"I believe that this is the time that we have to leave from this town"

"What?"

"Bella, you killed four wolves. One of them was Jacob Black. If the others find this they are going to hunt us. So we have to leave. Once Alice is ready to stand we are leaving"

This was happening really fast. I didn't mind leaving this awful town that I didn't like from the start. There was nothing for me here. Only Alice. If I had to leave Alice behind then I would have a problem. So I didn't mind at all cause Alice would be with me.

Alice. My girl. My beautiful girlfriend. She was in Carlisle's bed with her eyes closed. I could see her wounds. The open wound to her chest it was better now. It was closed but I could still see that no more that hours ago one of the wolves almost had her. Like she sensed my presence she opened her eyes and looked at me. How I missed her eyes..

"Baby? Are you ok?"

"Now I am. How are you my Bella?"

"I'm ok. I had only some scratches. Don't worry." I said and I caressed her chest. I didn't like what I touched. It made me angry. Angry with them

"I'm fine. Don't worry. It's nothing. Last time I was worst"

"Alice? I don't want anything like this happen again. I told you before that I don't know what I would do if I ever lose you. So please, don't you ever think of die on me."

"Well, I can't promise you that baby"

"Alice.."

"My Bella. I can't promise you that we won't face another vampire again or being chased from wolves again. But I promise you that I'll try my best to stay alive for you. Ok? Now kiss me?"

"Oh Alice.. I love you so much"

"I love you more"

"Always"

"Forever"

"Baby?"

"Mmm.."

"Carlisle said that once you feel better we have to leave this town"

"Why?"

"Because I killed the wolves. And one of them was Jacob Black"

"You killed Jacob? Why?"

"Because he wanted to kill you. I wouldn't let him do that"

"But, Bella. He was your best friend"

"And you are my girlfriend. Actually no. You are not my girlfriend"

"No? And what am I if I may ask?"

"You are my fiancée"

"Ah, yes I believe you are" and I kissed her again. I would never be tired of kissing my fiancée's lips.

"When we tell the others"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow"

"Now I want you to lie beside me and hold me"

"As you wish my love"

I kissed her forehead and we laid there holding each other. Tomorrow would be another day that I would be together with my beautiful fiancée that I love more that I love my self.

* * *

**TBC**

**Tomorrow I'll have another update guys. So goodnight to you all and for the ones that they start their day have a beautiful day. Till tomorrow.**

**Reviews are always welcome and they make me try harder for the next chapter. You are my inspiration..**

**R&R**

**xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello to you all! This is the update I promised you yesterday before I leave to Bansko. But don't forget about me. I hope I can see you again all on Tuesday. So.. Enjoy..**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 20**

**Alice's POV**

**Rated M**

How everything change so easy? When you are a vampire you can't understand how fast the time goes. But being with Bella for almost a year it's amazing. I do believe sometimes that I met her yesterday. That she stole my heart a few hours ago, that I learn to love her only minutes ago.

We had our ups and downs. Not in our relationship because we never got in fight in everything. It was outside reasons that made us to almost lose each other. But every time we were back to each other. Our love conquers everything. Our love is eternal. If Bella was telling me to follow her I wouldn't ask why. I would ask where. That's how our love is. And I don't need to ask her how she feels because she shows me every day. Who would die to be with her love? But Bella did. Bella died to be with me forever. And now she is my fiancée, my mate, my soon to be wife. And I can't wait..

After the eventful events with the wolves we left the next day. Carlisle didn't want to be at Forks after the killings. So the wolves could protect the city and we, the vampires, could go. It doesn't matter though because we had to move through the years. If it wasn't that day it would be five or ten years later. But although I didn't care for us I cared for Bella. Bella had her father there. Although she was mad at him with his reaction of our relationship I had to know that she would be ok. If she didn't want to go I wouldn't either. My home is where Bella is.

I had to ask her though. I believe I knew her answer but I had to hear it from her. So I just asked..

"Baby? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetie. What is it that you want? You want us to try a sexier position in our bed when we…"

"Bella.. no. Of course not. Your mind is always there?"

"Not always. Ok always. But only with you."

"Ok, I'm glad. But now can we get back to the question I want to ask you?"

"Of course. But you are cute when you are like this"

"Beeeella.. I'm not cute. How many times do I need to tell you that."

"You are and you know it. Now ask me"

"Bella.. Are you sure you want to leave Forks? Don't you care if you leave Charlie back?"

"Alice, believe me when I tell you that I would love to leave this town one and for all. I didn't want to come here from the beginning. I hate this place. I started to love this place only because I met you. And since you are my family leaving you would be difficult. But I am not leaving you because I am coming with you. So, answering your question. No, I don't mind at all leave Charlie behind. Ok?"

"I believe I knew your answer but I had to ask you. If you wanted to stay I would stay with you. You know that I wouldn't leave you again."

"I know baby. And I know that I love you"

"I love you too"

And that was the day before we leave Forks. Now my only task would be the preparations for the wedding. Ah, I forgot to tell you that when we left Forks we went to leave in our home to Alaska. Bella never had been there so it was new to her but not to us. We leaved here for a long time before we got back to Forks. It was a good way to show Bella the place. And I mean to show her good. You know what I mean. And I believe she knew it too.

"Alice, this place is perfect. I knew you had a place here but I didn't know that it was this way. It's almost better from the other house. Oh baby, it's perfect."

"Well, you are perfect. Really, you like it?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"Well, do you want me to show you our room?"

"I would like that. Thank you"

This place was indeed huge. It was bigger than our house back at Forks. It was all with glass walls. So there was enough light to enter the house. It was the only place that we didn't have to hide ourselves. Here we were just us. Every one of us had their rooms. Of course Emmet and Rose shared one room, as Carlisle and Esme and of course me and Bella. Edward and Jasper were the only ones that they had their rooms for theirselves. So this house had ten rooms, five bathrooms and an inside pool. I think we can use the pool later..

"And this is our room. You like?"

"Baby.." I believe she liked a lot. And as always a vision hit me. But this time it was a good one.

_Bella and I were in our room testing our new bed. Our clothes were thrown down and we were naked touching each others body. We took our time like it was our first time seeing each other. It was perfect. Light was coming through the window and was making our bodies to sparkle like we had millions of diamonds on us. Like we were two stars making love. And she was my star._

"Wow.."

"Alice, you saw something. Isn't it?"

"Oh, yes"

"What is it again? Who is after us again?"

"Bella, believe me when I tell you that the only one who will after you it will be me."

"What?"

"You'll see."

"Aaaalice"

"My mouth is sealed. You'll see. But you'll have fun."

"Whatever I do you won't tell me?"

"Nope"

"Even if I do this?" and she kissed my neck.

"Ah.. no.. "

"Even if I kiss you like this?" and she licked my pulse point biting just a little. She knows how I love it when she does this

"Mmmm… no.."

"Well you don't mind if I do this" she lift my shirt just a little and I felt her hand caressing my back and then going up touching my breasts. With her one hand she touched my right nipple while she was kissing me again to the weak point on my neck.

"Mmmm.. Bella.. yes.." I said between moans and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her, I wanted to touch her, I wanted to feel her.

I kissed her and she kissed me back. It was a sensual kiss. Our tongues fought in each others mouth for dominance. I kissed again her bottom lip and I pushed her slow down to our bed. I took her shirt off and unbuttoned her jeans. I wanted her so much but I didn't want us to have just a passion sex. I wanted our first time in this bed to make love.

I looked at her and I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her. Painfully slowly I took off my own shirt. I knew I had her before but I wanted her to crave me. I wanted to make her want me. And my wish came true. While throwing my shirt, I don't know where, Bella was touching me. She unclasped my bra and she took a look on my breasts. She kissed each first and then started to give her attention to one of them. She licked my right nipple while touching my left. I was already turned on. She licked and sucked and I couldn't take it any more. I took her off her clothes and now she was standing naked before me. I could sense her trembling below me. What we did to each other itb was beyond us.

As she was naked now I was too. We were both naked touching each other and nothing else. Our bodies started to sparkle from the light that was coming from our window wall. In that moment I knew that what we were feeling it was what I saw not a while ago. And I let a light laugh escape from my lips.

"Why are you laughing baby?"

"Because I am happy"

"I'm happy too. Now make love to me because I think that I can't hold anymore"

"Your wish is my command milady"

I started my kisses from her neck to her toes. I kissed her collarbone, I licked her pulse point and I was trailing my kisses from her breasts to her tummy. I kissed her between her thighs where I heard her moan and asking me to touch her.

"Baby, stop teasing me. Please. I want you inside me"

Who was I to disagree? I wanted her to feel me. I wanted to be inside her. I gave a kiss to her clit and I started to lick her like I never did before. I wanted to try something new to her. So I circled her clit before I enter her with my tongue tongue fucking her. I could feel that this new thing made her spasm; I could feel that she was ready to come. Before she did I put one finger inside her while licking her clit. She was following my moves and now we were synchronized as one. I inserted another finger inside her while I continued to lick her clit.

"Oh Alice.. mmmm.. ba-aaby.. oh God… I'm coming baby…"

"Come for me baby. I want you to come in my mouth. Come for me"

And she did as I ask her too. I could taste her and it was something that I didn't want to forget ever. I forgot how was to taste the human food but I could not forget the taste of my girl.

"A-alice.. that was.."

"Hm.. I think that it was"

"Why we never tried this?"

"I don't know. I guess we didn't. There is always the first time for everything"

"I am glad that all my first times were with you"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And I mean it. You are my first in every single thing"

"Oh, Bella. The things you do to me.."

"Are the things you do to me baby. Well, could you please tell me what you saw in this vision of yours?"

"Well, I suppose I can now. I saw this. Us making love right here, right now"

"You saw it before it happens?"

"Yes?"

"And you took advantage off me Ms Cullen?"

"Of course not, soon to be Ms Cullen. I could never take advantage off you baby. But… you can take advantage off my body as much as you want. It's all yours to take"

"Of course it's mine. Don't you ever forget that."

"Possessive maybe?"

"You bet I am"

"Kiss me Ms Swan"

"That I do Ms Cullen"

What a great start to our new lives. I believe that the bad times are over and I'll have my happily ever after with my true and one love. From now on I am looking forward to see what is going to happen between us..

* * *

**TBC**

**Well guys, did you like it? I really liked writing this chapter. I wanted to give you something good to read while I'll be away for a while. It's not a goodbye. It's a I'll see you soon.. Wait till I come back. I already wrote the story inside my head so I know where it's going.. Bye guys.. See you soon..**

**R&R**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello to you all! Well I am back! This story is not finished yet! Maybe this chapter and another one till the end! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's POV**

If someone told me almost a year ago that I would be back to Forks to stay with Charlie, being attacked from a vampire (not my vampire of course), saved from another one, be in love with Alice and marry my true love, well I would say that you are mad. But you are not mad. And all these things happened in a year. A very eventful year. But a year that I would not change for anything.

Living here it wasn't different than living at Forks. Did I miss living there? No. I had my family here with me and I had my beautiful and intoxicating fiancée holding me each night and loving me every day. I do believe that some things happen to our life for a reason. And I believe it was fate that brought me and Alice together. We were destined to be. And now I'll be with her till the end of time. Alice and I. Me and her.

It was two weeks before our wedding. We didn't feel anxious at all. It was something that would seal our love. So why feel anxious or look like a bradgila? No reason. All I wanted was to marry her. All I wanted just to be her wife. But life is so strange in so many ways and things you didn't know come from nowhere. And that something came two weeks before our wedding. That was when we met our beautiful daughter..

"Bella? Are you ready for us?"

"What do you mean baby?"

"Are you ready for us to be a married couple?"

"Alice, it is like we are married. We live together; we make love every night and every morning and well every evening. Now that I think about it we are making love all day. Alice, you are a horn dog."

"What? Are you implying that every time we are making love it is my fault? I don't think so baby"

"Most of the times, yes."

"Well, if you would like to know my beautiful Bella when you are naked beside me and you are caressing my body I do believe that you want something more that to touch me. Don't you think?"

"You are bad"

"I know. And you like it"

"Want to do something today?"

"Besides making love to you?"

"Alice.."

"What would you like to do?"

"Let's see. We could walk to the forest as we did before. If I miss something is our spot back at Forks. I want us to have a new spot here. So.. a walk to the woods?"

"Forest it is. Whatever makes you happy"

"You are what makes me happy."

I kissed her beautiful lips and then her forehead. I knew she wanted something more and I wanted the same but that day, I don't know something was calling me to get outside the house. To go to the woods.

Alaska for sure wasn't the same like Forks but this place would be our new house. Here I would marry my Alice and here we would start our new life together. So it was a special place. And I wouldn't know how special until that day.

We were walking holding hands deeper inside the forest. We didn't care about our bodies sparkling from the sun. Like there would be a person right there to see us. I had Alice were I wanted her. I had placed her body to a tree while I was slowly undressing her. I wanted her right there. I don't know what she is doing me but I want every inch of her every time I let my eyes looks at hers. While kissing her we both stopped from a scent that was intoxicating. It was like that scent was calling us to find her. It was sure a human. Only humans had this kind of scent, but this scent was different.

"Alice?"

"I know"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could look where this scent is coming from?"

"Yeah, I suppose we could. I believe that is near"

We followed the scent and when we found from where it was coming from we looked each other. We saw a little girl curled under some branches. Her blond her was messy and her clothes were teared apart. By the look of her I would say that she was some days here. It was like she was dead but we could sense her, we could hear her heart bit. It was a slow bit.

"Bella?"

"Alice, this girl.."

"Bella? What we should do? Do we leave her here?"

"Of course not. It's just a little girl. We couldn't"

"I didn't say that we should leave her here, but Bella. She is a child and a human. What we can do?"

"We bring her with us and we let Carlisle to see her. Maybe she is hurt."

I could sense the uneasiness of Alice. She was afraid. It wasn't that she could feed of her. Alice never would do such a thing. I knew it was difficult for her being with me, with my scent and everything. So I didn't know why she was feeling like this. And I knew that what she felt wasn't the hunger inside her. I had to ask her later.

We brought the little girl inside with us. In a minute everyone was down with us. They were curious with what they were seeing.

"Carlisle, please. Could you look if she is hurt?"

"Bella, what is going on?"

"We found her in the woods under some branches and being like things. I.., we couldn't leave her there."

"You did the right thing. Let me take care of her."

Carlisle took her in his arms. She looked so fragile and so helpless. By the look of her I would say that she is no more than three years old. I sat with Alice in our room and still I couldn't understand why Alice was so silent. And it was the time to ask her..

"Baby?"

"Mmm..?"

"What is it?"

"Ah, nothing"

"Alice, you are talking with me. So this 'nothing' it is something. So please tell me"

"Really, Bella. It's nothing"

I knew that it was something. I knew that but I didn't want to pressure her. Every time I tried to pressure Alice we had a little fight and I didn't want to fight over something that I didn't know about. So I let it be.

I was down when I saw Carlisle leave his office.

"Carlisle? How is she?"

"She is going to be fine. She had pneumonia and some scratches. But you found her early enough. So she is going to be fine. If you want you can see her."  
"Thank you. I will."

When I was inside the office I saw her laying there. She was clean and her clothes were nowhere to be seen. Probably Esme took them to clean them. I was now beside her. Stroking her beautiful curly blond hair. She seemed asleep and I didn't want to wake her up. So I left her for a little while because Alice was my main thought. Why she was like this?

I was back to our room and I saw Alice curled in our bed. She seemed lost and I couldn't imagine why. After we found that little girl I think that I lost her somehow. But I needed some answers. After all we are going to marry.

"Baby? What is going on?" she didn't answer me. She just turned her back on me and looked outside the window.

"Alice? Sweetie? Please baby! I'm starting to feel afraid. Why are you doing this?" Again nothing.

"ALICE."

"What Bella? Why you keep asking me when you can see that I don't want to answer your questions?" she was angry. It was the first time I saw her like this. It must be something really bad for Alice to speak to me like that.

"Alice.."

"What? What Bella?" if she could cry I believe that now I would see a crying Alice. But all I could see was Alice sob.

"Baby.. It's just me. Don't do that. Don't hide yourself from me. I love you more than anything."

She didn't need to say anything else. She was holding me so hard that if I was still human I would have some broken ribs. I kissed her forehead and I asked her again.

"Could you please tell me?"

"Bella.. I…"

"I'm here.."

"I saw the little girl. Not before we find her but after that. She is lost like I was. She doesn't remember her name, she doesn't remember what happened. She is like me when…"

Alice and I never discussed what happened to her. I knew that she didn't remember much from her human life. By seeing this little girl brought something to the surface I suppose. And that was why she was so upset.

"I know baby. Maybe that's why I feel so close to her. Because she reminds me of you"

"How is she?"

"Carlisle told me later that she will be fine. She had some scratches and pneumonia. She will be fine."

"Maybe I can go down and see her?"

"I saw her before I come here to you. Go see her. She was asleep when I left her"

She kissed me and left the room in a second. After what seemed ages but it was like five minute that Alice left our room I went down to look for her. I opened the door and I saw Alice holding the little girl. For a strange reason the girl was holding Alice too. And then I listen what I thought I would never listen ever. She called Alice her mama..+

* * *

**TBC**

**I think one or two chapters till the end! Hope you liked it!!**

**R&R**

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews, story and author alerts!! It really means a lot that you do like my story and my writing!!! I said that this story would end in two more chapters but I feel of writing some more..**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 22**

**Alice's POV**

After the vision I had with the little girl I was a little bit off. Not my kind of self and Bella knew it. But she didn't know why. And the cause was because I saw that the little girl we found looked like me. She was lost like me. She didn't remember anything at all. Knowing yourself it's different than seeing yourself in another's person face. And because of that I lost my self in my world. I didn't want to discuss it with Bella. I know what you might say. That Bella is Bella. My other half, my love, but we didn't discuss my past ever. She knew that I didn't remember my human life and she didn't pressure me ever. But now I could sense her curiosity of why I was acting like this. And then I burst out on her. I didn't want it. But Bella is Bella. And she was beside me. Holding me and telling me it is ok. And then I told her what I saw.

This little girl does something to me. Not in the bad way. I could never ever feed on a child or a human. But something it's different with her. Like it was with my Bella. Her scent it's something like a call. Something warm. Something safe. And I feel intrigued by her. I want to protect her. To make her feel safe.

Bella told me that she was a little bit ill and she had some scratches. I wanted to see her by myself if she was ok. So that's why I'm here, in Carlisle's office were the little girl was sleeping. She is like a little angel. Like those you see in paintings. With blond curly hair falling down her face. Only her little wings lack and she would be a real angel. After we found her she seems better. She has color on her chicks like she is alive again. I want to know if she is ok. I just come near her. I wouldn't touch her being afraid that I would hurt her but standing that close to her I feel a strange feeling of wanting to touch this little angel. Once my hand caressing her hair and her back I can sense her turning her face at me. She opens her eyes just a little and then close them again just before she say "Momma".

If my heart was alive it would beat like million times. She just called me her momma? How? Why? I saw her that she doesn't remember anything. Maybe she has a memory of her real momma. Maybe we could find her and bring her to her. Before I lie down and kiss her on her forehead I take a look at the door and I see my beautiful Bella. I believe she heard what the little girl said to me because she has a huge smile on her face.

"She called you her 'momma' Alice. Her 'momma' "

"I know. I know. Maybe she has a memory of her momma. I don't know. Bella? I believe that we should find her mom. Don't you think?"

"Of course. Maybe we could go back to the woods to see if we can catch a scent or anything"

I could see that she wanted to go but something was different after we found the little girl. Bella and I would never have children as we are both women and vampires can't be pregnant. That's the only thing that I could never give to Bella. A child. We never discussed it but I always knew that she wanted a child of her own. If only I could be the one to give her the chance to be a mom. She would be perfect. She is good with kids. And she would be perfect with our own. So seeing her with her I could sense her need. But we couldn't keep this little angel if her mom was out there and was searching for her. She knew that and I knew that.

We were again to the woods. We split so we could cover more ground. I was going searching to the west and she was going to the east. We tried to find someone but nobody was there. We met again just to decide were we could go next. I chose north and she went south. I was determined to find her mom. If the little girl was found here on the woods maybe someone was with her. Maybe they were attacked by someone and that's why she can not remember anything. And then BAM. I caught a scent. But it was a weak one. I tried to found were it did come from. It was a woman. She was hurt and blood was everywhere. Not the kind of sight you would want to see. I was in less that a minute beside her. If she was alive I had to do something. I could never leave her there. But the scent of blood. It's difficult to stay away for long. Like Bella heard my inner thoughts she was behind me.

"Alice?"

"Bella? Can you pl-eease?" I wanted to go away for a while. Because if I wouldn't I would be feeding with her and I didn't want to.

"Of course baby. I'll see if she is ok. Come back in a minute. Ok?" Bella was still ok with the blood thing. She didn't have the need of feeding and blood was doing nothing to her. Until this day I can't figure it out.

I was feeling much better when I approached them again. Bella took the woman away of the blood pool and she cleaned her from all the blood she had upon her. Her heart beat was very slow like she was dying or something. Then I heard her say something but it was a whisper.

"_Nessie"_

"Bella? What did she say?"

"I believe she said Nessie"

"Miss? Can you hear me?"

"_Nessie"_

"Who is Nessie Miss?"

"_Nessie, my girl"_

" Nessie is blond?"

"_Nessie, my girl. Attacked.__" _She doesn't make sense. But I do believe that Nessie is the blond girl we found

"We found your little girl. She is ok. Don't worry" I said looking at her. I saw a smile and before she close her eyes and feel her heart stop she said looking at us

"_Protect my little girl."_

And her heart stopped. She was here all this time in hope that she could find her daughter? Or for someone to find her? But the point is that she was dead and Nessie, the little angel's name, was left without a mother. And she told us to protect her daughter? How we could do that? We are vampires. She would never be safe around us. I was lost in thoughts when I sense Bella kissing my forearm.

"I know what you are thinking"

"Yeah? And how do you know?"

"Because I can hear your thoughts. I can read behind your eyes. I can see inside of you"

"What am I thinking?"

"That Nessie would never be safe around us." _How she do this? Please someone tell me. _"Am I right?"

"But.. Bella.. we can't. How? We are what we are. How we could raise a child. A human child none of the less."

"We can."

"But how you are so sure?"

"Because we love each other. And because Nessie would be in a house were everyone would love her."

"I'm sorry.."

"For what baby?"

"For not been able to give you what you want"

"And what that is?"

"A child" I said that to her with a sad face. It is how I feel. I feel that being with me she lost enough things. She lost her human life and she could never have a child of her own.

"Come here" I hesitated. I didn't want her to feel like comforting me. "Baby, come here please." I just did what she asked me to. I would never stay away from her.

"Alice, when I chose to be with you it was a choice that I wanted to do. If I wanted a child I would stay with Edward or I would be with another boy for what matters. But I chose you. I chose you because you could give me everything that no men would give me. So if that meant that I would never have a child but I could have you then I would choose you above everyone and everything. Don't you ever forget that. I won't lie to you that I didn't want to have a child. I did and I still do. I knew that we would never have one of our own. But I had you and that was ok. Finding Nessie it's like finding you. You are both my gifts from heaven. I didn't know if we could keep her or anything but now we can. And I want you to try with me. I want you to try with me to raise Nessie to be a gentle woman. To be great. To be herself."

"But Bella.. we are vampires and she is human. What if when she grows up and asks questions about her mothers not getting older?"

"We will explain her with time. Now she is too young to understand. But we will tell her. Now.. are you with me?"

She didn't need to ask a second time. I felt that Nessie would be with us. I felt a connection with this girl from the beginning. I believe that now Bella and I were moms. And we had a kid at home waiting for us.

"Of course I am with you. Now come. We have to go back to our daughter. Wait"

"What?"

"What are we going to say to everyone?"

"The truth. Maybe they won't like at first but I believe that they already love her."

"I believe you are alright"

"Can we go now?"

"Well.. yes. I suppose we can"

We didn't let the soulless body there. We took her with us. We would bury her near our house so she could see her daughter from above. I would do my best for her daughter to be happy and loved.

We were back at home. My first thought was to see Nessie. Was she alright? I saw Carlisle holding Esme walking away from the office.

"Carlisle?"

"Oh, hi Alice. Did you find her mom?"

"Yes, we did. It's a long story. She is dead and the most important thing is that she told us to protect her daughter."

"Just a second. What? She is dead?"

"Yes"

"And she told you to protect her daughter?"

"Yes"

"Alice.."

"We made our choice Carlisle. We will raise Nessie as our child and it's final"

"But Alice. She will be in a house full of vampires. How you will raise a child in this kind of environment?"

"If you have a problem with her being here we could leave"

"I didn't say such a thing."

"It's what you are implying though"

"I don't have a problem with her being here. And I do believe that Esme doesn't mind too. I just want you to think about it"

"WE thought about it Carlisle. It's your choice if you want her to call you grandpa or Carlisle"

"Grandpa? I never thought that I could hear such a word ever"

"Well?"

"Grandpa. Yes I like that"

"Good. Now can I go see my daughter now please?"

"Of course. I'll update the others."

"You do that"

And I was left alone with Nessie in Carlisle's office. She was asleep when I got in but after she heard the door close I saw her stretch. She was awake.

"Hey there" she just looked at me. She didn't say anything "Are you feeling ok?"

She just nodded and a blond curl fell, hiding her one eye. I just took it and put it beside her ear

"You cold" she said and if she was looking like an angel then her voice sure was angelic

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"It's cold outside"

"Ah" she is just adorable.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Aha" she nodded and that blond curl I put beside her ear fell again.

And then Bella came inside. She had a huge smile on her face looking at me and then at Nessie

"I want you to meet someone. This is Bella" Bella came next to us giving her hand to Nessie.

"You cold"

"Yes, I am"

"You cold too" she said looking at me

"Aha"

"I cold too?"

"No. You are warm. Come here" I said open my hands to hug her and she just fell inside my hold

"I warm?"

"Yes you are. Are you hungry?"

"Hungry?"

"Do you want to eat something?"

"Yes. Hungry" she said and her eyes lit up

"What do you want to eat sweetie?" Bella asked her caressing her back. Nessie just looked at her and gave her her most adorable smile.

"Hm.. cookies"

"Cookies it's not food but I think I can manage. Just for you" My Bella said and I knew that she was already spoiling her. "But only if you give me a big kiss"

Nessie left from my lap to go to Bella and hug her giving her a big kiss.

"You nice"

"You are too. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeeeessss.."

She took her hand and they left the room. Bella gave me a look and I knew what that meant. My family was going to make cookies and I wanted nothing more than help.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Bella's POV**

Every day that passes by I pinch myself so to feel that everything that I live is true. I could never imagine my life being as beautiful as it is right now. I have someone that I love and love me back; I have a beautiful family that is there to every step and choice I make and being supportive. But what made my life full beside Alice of course, Alice is my everything, is Nessie. Our beautiful angel that came to our lives unexpected..

Alice and Nessie are very close and I love to see them so close. Nessie doesn't seem that she doesn't like us. She doesn't remember anything though before we found her to the woods and we didn't want to pressure her. She is too young for that. We believe that she is three or four year's old. She is too small. I love doing things for her. Alice thinks that I'm spoiling her but I don't think so. I just love take care of her. She is adorable.

___________

I can see Alice and Nessie playing in the living room. Nessie loves Alice and Alice's love for our little girl is the same. She was afraid at first but I always believed that Alice would make a great mom. That we would make great moms. Alice noticed that I'm looking at them and she gives me her best smile. I just approach them and I give a light kiss on Alice's lips infront of Nessie. Nessie is looking at us and now I believe that I did something wrong and I look at Alice.

"Sorry, have I done something wrong?"

"Bella?"

"Yes sweetie. What is it?" I look at Nessie and I'm terrified that she doesn't feel ok with us being kissed. I think that it's the last time I kissed Alice in front of our child.

"You kiss Alice?" she is adorable. She can't speak grammatically correct just yet.

"Yeah?" I say and I look back at Alice. She seems uncomfortable just as I am

"Alice kiss you too?"

"Sometimes yes. We kiss"

"Why?"

"Because we love each other very very much" I don't want to lie to her or to raise her like she will never know what her mom's relationship is. So I think that we will tell her when the time comes. She is too young after all. I don't think that she can understand it.

"But I love Alice too. I kiss her too?" I think she is confused. I just let a smile fall my lips answering her right away.

"Baby girl. Alice and I love each other. And the kiss we give to each other it's something that only old enough people can do. But it's like when someone loves someone else. Like Emmet and Rossie."

"Ah.." I think that I confuse her even more.

"Come here baby girl" I say opening my hug for her to come to me. "When you will be old enough and you find someone you love you will kiss him as I kiss Alice too"

"Aha.. Can play now with Alice?"

"Of course sweetie" I give her a kiss on her forehead and I let her play with Alice. While I'm standing to leave Alice grabs me from my wrist and she tells me

"I don't get a kiss? I am feeling jealous"

"Oh, poor baby. Come here" and I kiss her on her lips letting mine to stay a little bit longer to hers. I lick her bottom lip and I can see that she is already lost to her Alice world.

"It isn't fair. Now I want more.." Yeah, after we found Nessie and took her with us we didn't made love not once, because we have her sleep with us in our room so it's difficult with a child and we would never do that infront of her. A kiss now or then and that is. I miss my Alice time though and I can see that she misses too. We used to make love like fours time a day. Yeah, we loooove each other that much

"Patience is a virtue babe"

"But I want you.. so bad right now"

"We can't let Nessie alone" you would think that we say these things in front of Nessie? Of course not. We use are vampire talk so Nessie can't hear us.

"Beeeeella.. I want you soooo much. It's been a long time since I let my hands be inside of you" Is it getting hot or am I feeling that way? Alice's hands inside me.. her tongue doing things to me.. Yeah is definitely getting hot .. "Oh, I got you.. You miss me too. I can see you drool over there."

"You got me. Of course I miss you too. And I need you more that you know. But we have Nessie and we would never be the same as before"

"We could tell Carlisle and Esme to be with he for a night and we could leave for an hour or so.."

"I don't know baby. I don't want to leave her alone"

"Me either, but I want some Bella time. I missed my Bella time"

"We'll talk about it when they return at home. Ok?"

"That's fine by me"

"Now.. give me a kiss" she kissed me again and I could feel Nessie's eyes on us. She had a smile on her face looking at us. At this point I think that she understands and when she will be older I think that we will have the talk.

"You love I?"

"Of course we love you baby girl. Very much"

"I love Bella too. I love Alice too" we both take her us to our hands and we kiss her

___________

It's been four days since we had Nessie with us. She seems more relaxed with us than she already was and everyone in the family loves her as much as we do. Alice tried for us to have some alone time, but every time something would happen and we didn't want to leave Nessie alone. We are so whipped. Alice says that I am the one that spoils her but she is the one that spoils her. She always takes her to our bed with us while we have a bed for her in our room. Every night Nessie wakes up screaming while sleeping and I believe she has nightmares. Every time Alice whispers in her ear and then take her to our bed to sleep with us.

"Baby? I think that you have to stop doing this"

"What?"

"You have to leave Nessie to deal this all for her own. If we take her to our bed every time she has a nightmare she will never learn to deal with her own problems."

"But Bella…"

"You know I'm right Alice"

"I know you are right but when she cries I can't help it"

"Me neither but we have to. Little steps by time"

I knew Alice and she didn't want to do that to Nessie. But we had to let her. As much that would hurt us. She is not sleeping in another room. She is here with us. We will be there to help her sleep but sleeping to our bed every time wouldn't be alright.

It's been a week now and Nessie's nightmares seem to have faded away. We tried not to take her with us on our bed and although she didn't like it at first she got used to it.

We were outside playing with our baby girl. Carlisle went one day and bought a play ground for Nessie to play. It's not that there are kids on her age over here so she can play. But sooner or later we have to take her to school and our house is two hours drive away.

I was with Alice, whispering little dirty things in her ear, touching her the way I know she likes and kissing her on her neck. I know I'm bad but I can't help it. I just miss her..

"Be-eella.. don't"

"You don't like it?"

"Well, I Love it but it's not the point. Nessie is over there and if you don't stop doing what you are doing I think that I will take you right here right now."

"Mmmm.. I like how you think." I said and I kissed again the place I know she loves the most"

"Beeella, please… you are mean"

"Do you think Carlisle and Esme could keep Nessie just for a night?"

"Yes, I don't think they will have problem with that. They love her very much. Why?"

"You know why"

"Yeah, but I want you to tell me"

"Well.. I want to be alone with you so I can fuck you senseless till you can't walk, or speak or even pronounce a word. There.. Are you happy?"

"Aha.."

"You are mean.."

"You know you love me baby"

"I wish you only knew how much"

"I think I know"

We turned away from each other hearing Nessie's scream. She was down being hurt. We ran immediately to her side to see if she was ok. Thank God she was alright. She had a scratch on her knee and she was crying. My baby girl..

"It's ok sweetie. It is nothing. Don't cry baby" she kept crying and then Alice took her in her arms while kissing her. Although there was blood on Nessie Alice didn't seem to have a problem. I don't why but that is a good thing. I remember her telling me that Nessie reminds her of me and how she felt about me when I was near.

"Are you still in pain sweetie?" Alice asked her while caressing her back

"Naah"

"Are you sure? If I let you down you can walk?" Nessie nodded and Alice let her down. That's my strong girl. Then Nessie told something that I would never forget. After Alice let her down Nessie looked at her and said.. "I love you mommy" she kissed Alice's cheek and then came to my side opening her arms for me to take her in mines and while I did what I heard her say the same to me " I love you too mommy"

If I have to write down the two most happier things of my life that would be Alice and I being together and Nessie telling that she loves her mommy's. Us. She said she loved us. Her mommy's. If my heart bit then it would stop that day. How I love my family. And I hope not ever I have to fight for my family because the monster I have inside me will come on surface and then..

* * *

**TBC**

**I'm sorry if it's shorter than the others but although I didn't feel good today, maybe I'm getting sick or something, I didn't want you to wait for an update. Hope you liked it.**

**R&R**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys!! Sorry for not having an update sooner but I got stacked with work and I couldn't update! As I told you before I am not the kind of writer who wants her riders to wait for long!! I love writing this story or any story of mine!! And I don't seem not have imagination cause every time I have something in mind. So enjoy this new chapter! Hope you like it as well..**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 24**

**Alice's POV**

In my whole time of existence, mostly being a vampire, I never thought that I could be this happy. Don't misunderstand me though. I always considered my self a happy person. I just wasn't that happy as I am this year. When I met Bella I knew that she would change my life for better. I didn't know that she would be mine but I would still be happy if she was only my best friend. She has some kind of power in me that I can't describe and for a strange reason Nessie has the same power.

When Bella was still human of course there were times that I couldn't stand being with her, hanging out or being intimate with her but for some reason the urge of wanting to feed it wasn't something primal. Yes, after having sex with her, I would leave her for going out hunting but I wasn't feeling that animal waking from inside. Now that I think about it we never talked about her power because we never had the chance with the whole drama and the moving and then Nessie. But why I feel like this in front of her? Why I always feel so protected when I am near her? I believe that now would be a great chance to ask her or not. We are getting married in two days. So I think that it is something that can wait.

The preparations for the wedding were already final. We didn't want something big. Only my family and some friends. Bella's family included Charlie and Renne were out of question. After the breakup with Charlie Bella didn't want to hear anything for her father. I tried to persuade her but my tries failed every time. I tried to tell her that it would be good for her mother to be here for her but again she was adamant. She told me once that after the eventful events with Charlie the only family she got was me. That I was her home, her family, her best friend. In one word. Her everything. So it wouldn't matter for her if she didn't have anyone from her family because her family was already here.

We agreed that Esme should be the one to give her to me as Carlisle would be the one to marry us. Vampires could never be married like humans were. It was more like a bonding. Finding your mate and bond your love. And that we would do tomorrow. In my eyes Bella was already my wife. So it was something typical to the outside world. Well, the vampire world. We thought of Nessie to be our flower girl. She would look like a little angel. The two weeks that we had her, was amazing. Now we were her moms and she was our daughter. I could do anything for my two loves.

It was the morning before the wedding and the last time I would see Bella. I didn't like the idea at all but they all insisted that it would be bad luck if I saw her. Yeah, vampires like us keep the human habits. Sometimes I just want to say 'FUCK'. Why?

We were sitting outside with Bella just before the sun rise. It was clearly cold but we didn't mind of course. Remember? Vampires here! I couldn't take my hands of her. She is my kind of drug. I let my hands slip inside her shirt and touch her beautiful breasts. Her new style was not to wear bra. Yeah, hot!

"Baby, please.." she said and all I could hear was her moans as I continued to touching her like the way I haven't for some days. Say weeks..

"I want you Bella, I do. I missed you so much"

"I missed you to baby. You don't know how much" I left a soft kiss on her lips and I continued to her collarbone, neck and then back on her lips.

"Aa-lice.. Please.. If you won't stop.. I"

"You what?"

"I'll take you right here on the patio while everyone is inside, not sleeping"

"Is that a promise?" Now my hands were going lower. I unbuttoned her jeans and I was ready to touch her were I knew she needed me to.

"Aaaa-lice.. baby.. Doon't"

"But I want you Bella.. I love you"

"I want you too.. Way too much. And I love you more than you know. Can't you wait till tomorrow? Tomorrow I will be yours. We could tell Esme and Carlisle to look after Nessie and we could go somewhere where you will do whatever you want with me." That promise rang some bells to my ear. I could do whatever I wanted with her.. Naughty thoughts…

"Ok"

"Ok? That was fast"

"Hey.. you gave me something to hope…"

"You are bad"

"Oh, wait till tomorrow and you will see how bad I can be"

"Is that a threat baby?"

"Oh, no.. Of course not. It's a promise" and I kissed her again more passionately. We sat there for a while when was the right time for Nessie to wake up. Although we didn't eat, obviously, we had to take care of Nessie. We were in the kitchen making pancakes that she loves. Bella was upstairs waking her up. In five minutes the breakfast was ready and my beautiful fiancée was down, holding in her arms our beautiful angel. I could see she was sleepy. After all it's good for children to sleep. But our sleepyhead wanted to sleep all the time.

"Mommy, sleepy.."

"I know baby. But look outside. Isn't it wonderful? We could go and play near the lake with momma. Would you like that?"

"Aha.. but.. I sleepy mommy" Yes, that would be me. Momma was Bella and mommy was me.

"Look what I have made for you. Your favorite"

"Cakes.." she couldn't say pancakes. The next easier would be cakes"

"Yes, baby. Now come and sit with momma and I and then we can go to the lake and play. Ok?"

"Yes, mommy"

"That's my girl" I could see Bella pout. She was so cute. Knowing Bella I knew she wanted a kiss.

"Oh, come here. You know that you are my favorite favorite girl in the whole world. You both are."

"We love you too"

"I love too mommy"

And I loved them so very much. That day was amazing. We did go to the lake. We did play with Nessie. And I did leave Bella alone because we had to be separate for tomorrow wedding. Let me just say that it was an awful night. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't see my Bella. All just sucked. But I had Bella's messages to keep me company. Probably she was thinking the same with me.

_Bella:__ I miss you_

_Alice: You don't know how_

_Bella: Imagine where my hands are_

_Alice: Naughty Bella_

_Bella: Well.. what can I say?_

_Alice: You had your chance today._

_Bella: It wasn't the right time. But tomorrow.._

_Alice: Can't wait to marry you Ms Swan_

_Bella: Can't wait to be your wife Ms Cullen_

_Alice: I love you_

_Bella: Always_

_Alice: Forever_

We talked almost all night when I saw the sun rise again. The day that I would marry Bella was already here. We would marry in the morning. I always loved the morning sun. Although I shouldn't. Being a vampire and everything I should like the night. But no.. The sun was a miracle. And it would be perfect to marry under the sun..

I tried to take a peak of what Bella would wear but I couldn't. I wanted to see what she would wear. I from the other part, I chose to wear a dress. It was the red of fire, long and strapless. I didn't do much with my hair as they were short. My make up was dark. Well, my eyes were dark. I always loved smoky eyes. I remember Bella telling me that it brought out the color of my eyes. So basically this was it. Simple and elegant. Now it was the time to see what Bella looked like. A knock at the door and I knew it was time.

"Alice? Are you ready?" That was Emmet. He would be my best man. You though that it would be Edward. After what happened it was never the same again. He was alright with me and Bella being together but that kind of relationship we had once was already gone. Jasper on the other hand it was something else. He was in love with me. He was ok for me being with another woman but the thought of him being my best man on my wedding I believe it would be too much for him.

"Yeah. I born ready just for this day"

"Too soppy"

"Shut up"

"Come on. Everyone is outside and waiting"

"Bella?"

"She is ready."

"How she looks like?"

"Wait and see sis"

"You are mean"

"Jesus. You can't wait five minutes?"

"SHUT UP Emmet. Come on"

"Whatever"

Yeah, everyone was here. I was here and I was waiting for her. And then I caught her scent. She was here. And if my heart could beat I think I could die just waiting for her.

We looked in each others direction searching. Searching for each other. Searching for confirmation..

She was wearing a woman tight white suit with a black tie loose on her neck. Her hair was up in a pony tail and her make up was simple. She wasn't the one for exaggeration. She just was.. My Bella. She was just.. Perfect.. She was.. just mine..

She was holding Nessie when she let her to do her job. After all she was the flower angel. Esme was next to her to escort her to me. In a minute she was next to me kissing me softly and saying _"I love you". _I looked her and I mouthed an _"I love you too"_

Carlisle started the ceremony and we were ready to hear our names to be called wife and wife. It wasn't the same as the human weddings. Carlisle said some things about love, and bond and it was our time to say our words to each other.. It was my turn..

"Bella, my beautiful Bella. I want nothing more to be your wife and your mate for eternity. I love you so much. You are it for me. And I hope I can make you happy just as you make me too. I love you" and I took the ring from Emmet's hand. It was something simple that I knew Bella would like. A channel-set band ring with a full circle of round brilliant diamonds and round sapphires in platinum. Yeah, not that simple but I couldn't resist. I saw her when she looked at it and I knew she liked it. Now it was her turn…

"Alice.. You are everything that I wanted for. I couldn't imagine my life without you. When you were not near me you were on my dreams. I wanted to be yours the first time I let my eyes on you. I love you. Always and forever." She took the ring from Rossalie's hands. It was a ring of round pink sapphires and round brilliant diamonds in platinum. She knew me so well. I loved it. The moment she put it on my finger I let my eyes stay a little bit longer. We were holding hands and we were to lean to each other and kiss when we heard Carlisle cough..

"Well, now I pronounce you wife and wife and soulmates till the end of time. You make kiss you wife Alice"

"I thought you would never gonna say it" and I kissed my beautiful wife. We turned our faces to our guests and while holding her hand I saw something I didn't want to see on a day like this. In a moment I would be separated from my family and wife. Bella sensed my agony.

"Baby, what is it?"

"Bella.."

"Alice.. what is it?"

I haven't had to say what. In front of us stood the Volturi family. And I knew that they came just for me. I knew that the day would come eventually but in the back of my mind I hoped that it would never come..

"Bella.."

"Alice what is going on?"

"I.. I.. am sorry"

"ALICE"

* * *

**TBC**

**Am I bad or not??? Hope you liked it. I have to say that I loved this chapter..**

**R&R**

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**I love writing this story more and more!! And I love that you stick with me and that you love it as well! Thank you for your wonderful reviews!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 25**

I can't believe what is happening. Why I couldn't see that the Volturi will come? Why it happened now? It's my fault. I was so incredibly happy with Bella that I forgot about the promise I gave them 100 years ago and I would take it back immediately. But those years back I didn't know that I would meet the Cullens or Bella. Those years back I was nobody, I didn't know who I was and what I was. Everything was so new to me and I had to find someone to hold. It's when I met the Volturi family.

_1910, Italy_

_I was travelling for days now. I can't remember anything from my human life. Yes, I was human once. What am I now? A vampire. I seek for blood. I have this incredible hunger for human blood and I can't do anything about it. How I know about what I am? There are legends about vampires. Creatures of the night that kill for blood and instead of teeth they have fangs. Did I mention that the vampire that bit me was a vampire too? Well he was and I could never forget the last phrase he told me before he left me. "Now you will live forever as I do. You will kill as I do. You will be miserable, as I am." That's why I know what I am and not who I am._

_I was so lost. It's frustrating when you don't remember anything or anyone and when you don't have a purpose. That's why I wanted to leave from where I was l__iving. That's why I was travelling to the south. That and because I saw that there were others like me. There were others like me that could help me to understand. That's why I was travelling to Italy._

_I didn't know where I was going exactly. It was something that I saw in a vision of mine. A small town named Volterra. I knew that I would have my answers here. Here where I knew there were others like me. Like me. Vampires. Creatures. Like me._

_I came to understand that being outside under the sun it had a strange reaction to my body. It was like I had millions of diamonds for a skin and that could cause strange looks from the others. I had to hide myself most of the times. Italy was a shinny place but today it wasn't. I took that as I a sign._

_I was here at last. Volterra. _

_I was ready to take a step forward when a male stopped me before I could see who he was._

"_Who are you and what you are doing here?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_What are you doing here? What is your name?"_

"_Alice Bradon and I came here for answers. Who are you?"_

"_You are in no state to form questions. Who changed you?"_

"_I don't know. That is why I am here"_

"_Come"_

_He took me by my hand pushing me inside a mansion. I didn't know what is happening. How he did know what I was. Maybe we were the same._

"_Come. Aro wants to see you"_

"_Who is Aro?"_

"_You will see"_

_Now I was standing in a large ball room and there stood what I thought must be Aro and two other males._

"_Well, well. Look at you. Who are you my dear child?"_

_Before I form an answer to him he was by my side in a second holding my hands._

"_Interesting if I might say. Very very interesting. You are something"_

"_Eh? What did you just do?"_

"_You are new to this? Aren't you?"_

"_New to this?"_

"_Vampire. Like us. Who changed you?"_

"_I don't remember. I don't know. I know that I was awake and I was like this"_

"_Interesting. Very interesting. Do you have any powers?"_

"_Powers?"_

"_Oh, you know. Maybe you can see something? Or block something?"_

"_I saw this place here and that is why I knew I could have some answers. I thought you could help me understand."_

"_I see. You can see the future. Very good. You could be a great help here with us. We need someone like you"_

_I didn't know what to say. From what I can see Aro was ok. He didn't try anything and from what I could see those three before me were something like kings or something to this vampire world. I didn't have someone to wait for me. I didn't know who exactly was before this thing happen to me._

"_Can I think about it?"_

"_Of course my child. Here. Let me introduce you to Jane. She can help you."_

_Jane took me to 'my room', so to speak, to rest. I had to think about it before I said yes to Aro's proposal. I had to ask him some thing first._

"_I want to see Aro?" I said to the same man he took me to Aro the first time_

"_He is busy"_

"_I want to see him. He told me to meet him when I was ready"_

"_I'll have to ask him first"_

"_Ok"_

"_Stay here." He was so stern. But I had to wait. Like I could anything else. After five minutes he was back._

"_Come. Aro can see you now"_

_I was down again to the same ball room._

"_Alice? Did you make your choice?"_

"_I have to ask you some thing first"_

"_Of course"_

"_What are you? What are you doing? What will I do if I stay here with you?"_

"_Well Alice. What can I say? The Volturi family __act as police, enforcing the rule that vampires' existence remain a secret from humans. We don't want anyone to expose us. If you stay with us you will be like a emissary or enforcer from Volterra to prevent overzealous covens and renegade vampires from exposing their kind. And with the power you have you will be very helpful. So? What do you think?"_

_I had to think about it. Did I want to be here? Did I want to be a member of this family?_

"_Aro? If I say to you that your proposal is something that I can think about. I could be here with you helping you, but I want to travel a little. All this is new to me. I promise you that when I am finished with travelling I'll come back to you. Is that ok with you?"_

"_Although I would like for you to be here with us I think that you can go. But Alice, you promised. If you are not come back we will. You made a promise. And you have to seal this promise with blood."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Here" he took my wrist and bit me. He left his sign in me. I suppose that was the seal he meant. "Remember Alice. You made a promise. Don't you forget about it. When the time comes and we will need you we will come for you."_

_I just nodded and left him. I left them. I wasn't ready yet. I wanted to find myself. I wanted to be me._

_I was. For some years. It was just me. Until I met the Cullen's and their way of living. I met Edward first and then he introduce me to the others. I knew from the first time that I saw them that I wanted to live with them. To follow them. To be a member of this kind of family._

I was with them for almost 80 years. I forgot about the promise I made. I forgot about the Volturi. I forgot about my wrist seal. Then I was new to all of this. I didn't know what the Volturi were exactly. They killed humans to feed. They were the soulless monsters I didn't want to be. And now they were here. On my happiest day of my life. Wanted to make me theirs. But how I could be theirs if I was already Bella's?

"Bella.."

"Alice what is going on?"

"I.. I.. am sorry"

"ALICE. Tell me what is going on?"

"Hello, Alice. Long time no see. We missed you. You never call, you never write" Aro. That fucker. What I would do?"

"Aro. I would say the same. How you've been?"

"I've been good. I didn't come to the right time I suppose"

"No. You haven't. It's my wedding day"

"Alice. Well done. And who is the lucky guy?"

"The lucky GIRL you mean. And it's here. My Bella" Bella was looking at me strange. She didn't know what to do. I could see that she was feeling strange with all this

"Bella. What a kind name." he looked her in her eyes and took her hand on his. Like he did to me years before. "That is something. I can't see anything. Anything at all. How is that possible?"

We never mentioned what Bella's powers were. Now with Aro here maybe I could. Maybe we could figure this out.

"Alice? What is happening baby? Who is he? What is he doing here?"

"Bella.. it's a long story.. I made a promise" I said looking at my wrist "and it cannot be change. I have to go with them"

"Alice, you will never go anywhere. You here me?" I could hear Bella's anger form.

"Alice, you made a promise and you can't take it back. Come"

"Listen to me you what your name is. She won't come with you whether she made a promise or not. Do you hear me?"

"Bella, Bella. You must ne knew to this. You don't know who I am."

"Maybe I new to this thing but I can sense what you are. You will not take Alice from me"

"We can fight you know. And it won't be easy for you"

"I can fight as well. I have something to fight for. What do you have?"

It wasn't the time but seeing Bella like this made me love her even more. I told Rosalie and Emmet to take Nessie away. They couldn't help us. They didn't have a power to protect us and I didn't want for them to get hurt. I wanted for them to protect my daughter. If I knew she would be ok then I would be ok. It was an inevitable fight.

It was Edward, Jasper, Bella and I against Aro, Dimitri, Alec and Chelsea. Tough fight..

"Alice, we don't have to fight. Just come with us and this circus over here…" he was stopped by Bella.

"It seems that you didn't hear what I said before. She won't come with you ever."

We were equal in this fight. I could see the future, Edward could hear their thoughts, Jasper manipulates everyone's emotions and then Bella. I think that we would found sooner or later about her powers. For now all I knew was that Aro couldn't read her.

And then there were Aro, who can read every thought a person has ever had, Alec, who is able to block the others' senses; Demetri, who can track anyone once he has the tenor of their mind; Chelsea, who can change emotional bondings;

They tried to reach me first. To attack me so to separate me from the others. But they couldn't because Bella was already beside me. They boys fought with Alec and Dimitri while Bella and I were fighting with Aro and Chelsea. Chelsea's power was something difficult to fight. She could change Bella's and I relationship. She could break us in an instant. And if she couls succeed I would rather go with them rather than Bella forget about me. But I could see that her power didn't do anything at all. I could see her try and getting frustrated.

"Aro, I can't. My power is useless. I can't break them. What is happening?"

"Bella, I can see what your power is. You can shield our mental attacks. You can protect those you love. Very good. We could use you."

"Fuck off. We will never come with you"

After they found out Bella's power all they could do was to fight with their strength and not their powers. I saw them trying to separate me from Bella. Once I saw them I tried to run but they had me before I could run. They caught me off guard. Bella saw me trying to escape from their holds. They were ready to tear me apart when Bella came and I saw her eyes change colour. I saw her anger.

Aro and Chelsea left me instant. They were screaming in pain and I didn't know why. All I heard was Bella calling my name.

"ALICE, COME HERE NOW" she was screaming for me. What she was doing. She had two powers? That was strange. I never saw someone of our kind have two powers. And what she was doing to them?

"Listen to me and listen good. You will NEVER take Alice from me. Do that and I'll make you die right here. You will never come near my family again or else I will kill you."

They were screaming from incredible pain. I could see blood coming from their noses, ears and mouth. What did she do to them?"

I took a look back to see what Edward and Jasper were doing. They were with their mouths opens because Dimitri and Alec were in the same position as Aro and Chelsea were. Bella was protecting us all. My girl was our savour. My Bella.

"Now leave, before I continue your torture. And don't you ever think of coming back"

They took a last look on us and left in less than a second.

"Bella?"

"Alice, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm ok. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Now that I know you are ok. I'm fine" and she hugged me. How I needed her right now. She saved me.

"Alice, don't you ever leave me. Don't you ever lie me to me again."

"Be-eella, I .."

"I know that you didn't lie to me. But Alice, I can't take it. If I ever loose you I don't know what I will do.."

"If ever happen something like this, you'll have to move on. We have Nessie now and she will need you and …" I didn't finish. Her lips were on mine.

"I need both of you. We are one. Promise me you will be here with me and won't leave me."

"I promise I won't leave you. How could I?"

"Good"

"Mommy, momma. You ok?"

"Baby girl. I missed you. Come here" I took Nessie to my arms and I kissed her on her cheek.

"Mommy are you ok?"

"Of course baby."

"Momma?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Don't leave me?"

"We would never leave you. We love you so much."

"Did you hear her Alice? Don't you ever leave us"

"I won't baby. I won't."

And it was a promise I would take any moment and I would never forget. Those two were my world. And I wouldn't let them. Ever.

* * *

**TBC**

**Next chapter will be the last. Hope you liked this one. I've been writing for an hour now.**

**R&R**

**xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**This story came to its end!!!! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews that made me happy every time I read them!! I would like to give a special 'thank you' to Kahnsao, Baby-vamps-tislecto,fabricateddisbelief,chrmdbabysisp5, LordXeenTheGreat who reviewed almost every single chapter of mine. Thank you guys for your support!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 26**

**Bella's POV**

I will always be afraid for Alice. I will always want to protect her from everything that comes near to our family. Nessie and Alice are my whole world and I will keep it that way for as long we live.

After the eventful events in our wedding with the Volturi family we didn't have to face another threat for many years. As you can say we were 'threat free'. That's good because if something like that would happen again, with my powers growing I don't know what I would do. Oh, I know what I would do. I would kill everyone who came to my view. This new me is kind of interesting as Alice says. We didn't know what my powers were up until that day. And I have two. Kind of strange but it's better because I can protect them.

Alice and I left Alaska and the Cullen's to live to our house. We wanted to raise Nessie all our own. Carlisle didn't want us to leave but we told him that we needed to. Nessie was human and she would grow up in a house full of vampires. If anything the Cullen's were a very well known family to the vampire world and in thought of Nessie being killed, changed by someone that it wasn't me or Alice, kidnapped or anything we wanted to take her to some place safe away from all this. Carlisle understood but didn't like it. Nor Esme who came to love Nessie very very much.

We were sitting in our bedroom with Alice and discussing were we should go. We wanted to find some place were we could leave as humanly as possible. Europe was were we wanted to go and now we had to find which country.

"Let's go to Italy" Alice said and I looked at her like she said something that she shouldn't.

"Alice.. Italy? I'll say one word to you. Volturi"

"Oh, my God. No. No. Italy is out of question."

"That's what I thought."

"Baby, I don't have a problem. Find a place and I will go with you wherever."

"But Alice.. I want we, as together, to find it. This new place will be our home. Were Nessie will grow up. I want to be perfect not only for us but for her also."

"Ok. Let's see. We want a place where will be no sun, not to crowded, near to the woods so we can hunt. Difficult"

"England. It's perfect. It's always raining and we could go to the country. England is perfect Alice."

"England. I like it. And it's historic. I leaved there some years. How I didn't think that first?"

"That's why you have me. Your wife."

"Hm.. my wife. You are my wife. I love this word."

"And I love you." I had Alice where I wanted her. Starting a very heavy make out, when we both heard Nessie coming to our room.

"Alice, behave. The kid." Alice continued teasing me but only because she knew that I didn't feel ok for us being seen like this in front of Nessie.

"Mommy? Momma? Can come in?"

"Of course baby girl. Come here. Give momma a big kiss" she was adorable. Her hair were longer now and she gained some weight. She was our little angel indeed.

"What you doing?"

"Nothing. We were talking with mommy about leaving."

"Oh.."

"Don't you like it baby?"

"Nanna? Pappa?"

"Whenever we want to see them we will be here instant."

"Oh.. where we go?"

"In a beautiful place where you'll have all the space to play. And mommy and I will be there with you."

"Ok. You don't leave me?"

"Baby.. we wouldn't leave you ever. Ok? Give mommy a kiss" and she left my arms to go to Alice. When I see them together I know that I made the right choices in my life. If it meant to have Alice in my life I made the right choices.

____

The day when we would leave came. We were all sad but it was something we had to do. If I had to choose I would choose Nessie always. I had to think of my child and my family. As Carlisle had to think about his. We told them that when we would arrive to England we would call.

The trip was ok. It was the first time that Nessie would travel by airplane. She took it quite well, but she was holding both Alice's and my hand. After all she was my strong girl.

When we arrived in England Alice rent a car, a fast car of course, because she loves speed. I told her where we would go. Finchfield, West midlands. It was a quiet suburb of Wolverhampton. Perfect for my family. Back to Alaska I've made some phone calls and arranged to meet our estate manager to help us through when we would arrive.

Our house was perfect. It wasn't like the one we had at Forks or Alaska. England is different in many ways. We didn't want a huge place. We were three girls after all. But it was perfect if our family wanted to visit us. It had eight rooms with four bathrooms, an office, a playground for Nessie to play and two living rooms. It was far away from the other houses. I specifically asked for that and it was near to the woods. Just perfect.

"Well, baby.. Do you like it?" I said and kissed Alice in front of the estate manager. He looked at us like he haven't seen two girls kissing again. "Excuse me. Do you have a problem?"

"Ehm.. no.. I… sorry.. Are .. you.."

"We are married. Thank you."

"I'm sorry miss. I'm terribly sorry." It was ok. I could forgive him for looking at us while drooling. We were hot.

"It's no problem. Now.. were do we sign the papers?"

"Here and here. Wish you and your family the best. May you have a pleasant stay"

"Thank you."

"Well baby? You haven't answered me yet. Do you like it?" Alice seemed spaced again. I'm sure she saw something naughty..

"Ohhhh… believe me when I say that WE will LOVE it. And I mean literally. Oh.. I can't wait to make love to you to all this rooms."

"Alice.. Not in front of Nessie"

"Do you like it baby girl?" Alice asked Nessie while the little girl was in awe. Although she were little I could see that she grew used to the habits of her other mom. Alice and Nessie maybe not be mother and daughter by blood but they are the same in so many ways.

"I like it. Can I play now mommy?"

"Don't you want to go find your room first?"

"My room?"

"Of course baby. Come"

After Nessie choosing the brighter room of this house as her room now I was holding Alice by her waist looking for our room. Of course it would be near Nessie's and had the bigger closet for Alice's clothes.

"This is our room baby. This is where I will hold your hand and make love to you every day, every night, every hour" I gave her my bigger smile and kissed her lips with so much love.

"You promise?"

"Of course. When Nessie fall asleep I'll take you wherever"

"Alice.. you horny dog.."

"Only with you. My beautiful wife"

"Awww… you are so adorable"

"I don't do cute or adorable. I told you before Bella…"

"For me you are." She pouted and then I kissed her again with more passion this time. We couldn't do anything because Nessie was still up. But I'm sure tonight Alice would rock my world. I'm sure..

_Later that night_

"Alice.. That was new.. How on earth we didn't try this before?"

"Well.. I have to surprise you because if I don't you will leave me and go marry someone else"

"I would never leave you for anyone else"

"I know. But expect new ways to make love to you. It will surprise you as well"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

_And 50 years later_

Alice always told me that when you are a vampire time goes by like a second. And that was and still is my life with her. We celebrate our 50th anniversary. I am married with Alice for 50 years and if you ask me I'll tell you that it's only a month that I am married to this hot, sexy, beautiful wife of mine.

We still live in England. We came to love this place because this is where our daughter grew up. This is where we made our memories. Where we learn to live by our own.

Nessie? Well as Nessie were growing she came to understand that her mothers didn't aged at all. We told her when she was thirteen that we were vampires. She was curious but not afraid. I remember the day we told her

_Nessie always asked us things we couldn't explain to her. As to why she never saw us sleep or eat with her and why we did have the same eye color and stuff like that. So one day we told her.._

"_Nessie.. Could you please join mommy and I in the living room?"_

"_Of course mom"_

_I took a look on Alice and I begun.._

"_Baby.. mommy and I want to tell you something.."_

"_Are you taking a divorce? Please tell me that you won't"_

"_Of course not honey. I would never be apart from mommy. No.. It's something else"_

"_So.. you can tell me. What is it?"_

"_Nessie.. baby.. mommy and I are.."_

"_Yes?? You are??"_

"_Alice I can't. How.."_

"_Mommy what is it? What is it that you want to tell me?"_

"_Baby.. momma and I are vampires" I immediately took a look at Nessie when Alice said what i couldn't. She didn't say anything. She just looked at us._

"_Honey? Are you ok? Oh Alice.."_

"_No. Mom. I'm ok. I think I knew it but I couldn't figure it out. But I didn't know that you were vampires"_

"_Nessie? Are you ok? With us being vampires?"_

"_Momma, really. I could never love anyone the way I love you. You raised me very well and I will be grateful to you always. I love you and mom so very much. But I have a question.."_

"_Of course baby. Ask me"_

"_Does nanna and pappa are vampires too?"_

"_Well.. nanna and pappa are vampires as well an so are the others."_

"_Cool. So when you will change me?"_

"_WHAT?" Alice and I both asked_

"_What? Do you think that I'll be human when I know that my whole family is vampires? No way"_

"_Nessie.. I don't think that we should. You have so much to see, to taste like human"_

"_Mom.. Can I ask you something else?"_

"_Of course sweetie."_

"_Who changed you?"_

"_Ehm.." what I tell her now? I wanted to be changed. I wanted to be with Alice for ever.. "Well.. mommy did"_

"_I took my answer. Now.. when are you gonna change me as well? Because I want to leave forever with you. I asked you once not to leave me ever. So.."_

"_Nessie.. i.. don't think.." I was stopped by Alice.._

"_Sweetie momma and I will discuss it. But I think that right now is not the perfect time. If we do change you you'll have to wait for when you finish school"_

"_But.. mo-mm"_

"_Nessie. No. And that is final. Ok?"_

"_Whatever"_

_Although she was the perfect daughter, Nessie was a teen as well. In her adolescence and everything. Sometimes she had her bursts but then she was herself_ _again._

Of course we changed Nessie on her eighteenth birthday. Well Alice did. It was difficult for me to see my child suffering this much but she took it well. As I did when I was changed.

Everyone were here. Carlisle and Esme, Emmet and Rossie, Edward and Jasper. The last two left the Cullen's as well 10 years after we did. They wanted to travel and find theirselves. Edward went to Brasil and Jasper went to Russia. Emmet and Rosalie lived with Carlisle and Esme. They visited us several times all these years. We were a big loving family. And now we were together again for our celebration.

"Alice?"

"Mmm..?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm better that ok. I'm perfect"

"Good to know."

"Do you want to know why?"

"Why my beautiful wife is perfect?"

"Well because I just saw us celebrate our 100th anniversary. You stacked with me. I hope you know it."

"Oh, believe me when I say that I am more than thrilled to spent another 50 years with you baby."

"Me too. I love you so much baby.."

"Always"

"Forever"

* * *

**THE END**

**That was it. This story is finished. Well I thought of writing of a new one. My two obsessions are South of Nowhere and Twilight. So as I finished writing a Twilight FF, I think that south of nowhere is next.. Thank you again…**

**_xxxx_**


End file.
